Her Deepest Darkess
by drcrusty
Summary: What happens when you mix a human girl with the monster world and a dragon. What will happen. Will there be romance or blood in the air.
1. Introduction

**Her deepest darkness**

A Rosario + vampire faction

*Disclaimer I do not own Rosario + vampire franchise or any of the merchandise*

Summery: what happens when you mix a human girl with the monster world and a dragon and what will happen. will there be romance or blood in the air.

Hi Drcrusty5 here this story is most deficly rated M+.

It containes graphic sex sences, mild swearing, graphic rape, grapic mutaltion, ileagal substance abuse and general any of these things offend you please do not read on. And for those who are minors if you contiue to read on then it is at your own risk.

Introduction:

What price would you pay to keep on living? If it was a choice between life or death what would you give? Wealth, power,killing or even giving up you own humanity to mealy exist? I guess you would give anything to keep on living and breathing. Even people who say that they are not afraid of death are lieing. Otherwise you would not care about anything your heath, your safety and even your loved ones. I guess I'm trying to justify what have done to stay alive. My name is Keiko Renanaumi, I'm barely 4 foot tall weight 47.2 Kg. I have semi black hair that has natural white tips I have a solid build and small breasts. I also have green eyes. I once attend the school called Youkli Academy. A high school of sorts. Well actually it relay is a school for monsters OMG. No I'm not kidding. Yeah I know sounds a bit far fetched, but its really real,really. Its a secret academy hidden in Japan by magic made by these super powerful people. The academy is full of monsters learning to be human so that they can take over the world. Syce! I had you going. I know I did. Well that's kind of a lie it is actually a school so that young monsters can learn to integrate into the human world peacefully. Wow I said human world. Well I guess I no longer consider myself to be human any more. Kind of freaky to. I have a few regrets. But I can't really change anything now I guess. Wait I'm not making a lick of sense now am I? Sorry I'll start at the start, ha start at the start. Anyway once upon a time... well I suppose that is a fairy Tale. That has a gorgeous hunk rescuing a damsel in distress. And they always live happy in the end. Well my story is nothing like this in fact if you have a light heart you would better stop reading now. Oh your still here. Well, no one listens to me anyway.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*Disclaimer I do not own Rosario + vampire franchise or any of the merchandise

Well I was born in a boring little fishing town called Taiji in Wakayama. My father was a dunked American who came over here after the Vietnam war. My mother was born and raised in this little town. They meet at a restaurant and slowly fell in love. My father worked as a bisness man who owned a fleet of trawlers. My mother had me 4 years after they got together. But my father was a cruel hard man. He used to come home from work at 5:00 usually would start to drink alcohol as soon as he go home then he would regularly beat my mother many times for no good reason. Once she was unconscious from all the pain he would start to beat me then he would then rape me and laugh when I would cry out in pain. I could do nothing about it because I was so afraid of my father. So much so that I would sit on my bed after school crying to myself and wetting the bed which just made the beatings worse but I could not stop it. My mother knew all about it but could do little about it besides show me kindness. At school I would sit there and read books whenever I could during class, lunch any time I could find. Which affected my grades rather badly therefore earning more beatings. But I could not stop I loved reading too much, reading was my escape and I loved reading about magic especially. I could read a book only twice and remember it. At least I had a few friends I talked to in martial arts club where were we learnt jujitsu off by heart. I But the older I grew the worse my father got. When ever he touched me I went away to my special place where he could never reach me. A place where I was an Intergalactic bounty hunter with magical powers. I killed evil doers an saved the helpless. Yeah I know total lame ass, but to a girl whom is in grade 6 it was soooooo much better than reality. I failed that year every single subject but I had read well over 400 books so I was happy. Once my mother told my father, he beat me until I could not walk for a week and started peeing blood. He and my mother raved on about how no school would accept me and they didn't have the money to send me to a posh school. Which was a lie dad earned allot of money but he spent it mostly on alcohol. Then one day apparently my father found a pamphlet for a school that they had not heard of drooped by a creepy priest. And they were stoked they sent an application out and it was sent back approved. My father seemed very happy that I was gone for 6 years straight. I given a small bag of cloths hardly big enough to give me a weeks worth of clean clothing and no school uniform and no money or toiletries or more importantly tampons. The mongrel son of a bitch. And told that that was far more than I deserve. Well I did at least have directions as to where the bus stop that the Yoki academy bus stops at. The bus the diver gave me the creeps once I got on. He had these creepy glowing eyes. And the bus teleporting or something because we drove into this tunnel like thing and 5 minutes later were were out at this relay creepy place. All I could see was half dead woods things that looked like human skulls were all over the place and there were graves and tombstones. I know really messed up. I got off last and then the stink hit me. the smell of rooting flesh I swear. As I watch the bus pull away and turned around back into the tunnel. As I watch it disappear from view I few myself suddenly alone. I looked around at the sights there was a sea full of blood. Wait. What. B,B, Blood. OMG as if this place wasn't creepy enough. Now I had to deal with this. Remember what it said in that book. Need to calm down. Breath in breath out. Didn't do anything. I see a building in the distance so I start to head for it. Though the creepy forest. More like black forest I can't see nothing. I was scared and I tried to walk with conference. As I made my way towards the building it looks like something a out of a dark ages film big cathedral looking place with huge roofs. I got the map of the school out of my bag that came with the acceptance package and tried to find out where my class would be. Hang on what is my first class again? Scheduled around here some where, aha. Miss Nekonome class in 2d. I had arrived right on time in fact I had just heard the bell as I walked in. I sat down in an empty seat and the class got under way with the introductions. Miss Nekonome said, "hello everyone I'm your home room teacher miss Nekonome as you all know this is a school for monsters". What did she just say for monsters? there must be some mistake. The bubbly teacher continued on "as for those who are new here this school is in place to teach you all how to integrate into the human world properly and peacefully". "As we are learning how to be human we should all stay in our human forms and not reveal to anyone your true monster form". "As we also know if we see any humans they are to be killed on sight". What the fuck I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die wait calm down gota breath if I'm scared I'm sure these monsters can smell fear. Breath in Breath out. I'll guess I will pretend I'm a monster and get a transfer paper today, fill it out, and when its approved I'm gone. Yes that could work so the my parents won't hate me even more I'll transfer out. Gotta play it cool. Why is the guy next to me starring at me funny what does he want? He had dark green hair semi cute looking, small build and dark green eyes. He starts to mouth words "I know your secret met me at they bus stop after class". Well I may as well go out with a bang. I'll fight to the bitter end. Dam those people in front of me are noisy as hell. Huh should be in kindergarten the way there acting. Well at least the boy in the middle is trying to calm things down. Well trying but failing. I wonder what kind of monsters these guys are. Oh well who cares I be dead by 4:00. I could not concentrate on any of my classes that day I was so scared the one of the mentors would smell me and rip me apart. I made myself scarce at lunch time as I got my food from the cafeteria. Everyone was staring at me because I ether was out of school uniform or I smelled different and frankly I did not want to find out. Most the school day was me being terrified and I did not get anything out of class. After school I made my way to the bus stop and the boy from class was already there, he put on a kind smile on when he saw me. But he could be just him trying to lure me into a false sense of security so he can so eat me. I walked causality ready to run at any second and said " well I'm here what do you want? His smile turned into a grin as he said " relax I'm not going to eat you or kill you. Human flesh tastes horrible anyway. I flinched at that and he laugh "sorry poor choice of words, actual my name is Bion I'm an elf, see." His from shifted ever so slightly to revile long pointed ears. He said "what is your name"? "Keiko" I said after a few seconds " aren't you supposed to kill me or something? "Well I could but what would be the point in that", he continued". He added "your the first human I have ever met and this school is all about integration, so lets be friends"? "what"? I was shocked. He wanted to be friends with me not kill me. A cute looking monster wants to be friends with me. "Yea I would like that" I said quietly". He grinned again and said "awesome I'm going to call you K, is that cool with you?" He looked at me expectantly. "S.. Sure sounds good". "Are you still frightened of me?" he said looked at me worrying. "y ...es I.." I said frighted of what he might do." trust me I'm only an D class monster, hardly a scary monster, there are worse, I even heard that there are relay power S class monsters here" he said." what do you mean S class? I questioned. " well they relate to how powerful a monster is and how much Yoki or chi as you humans call it they have". "So were is this place". "Well it is a magical realm that has been hidden from earth for over 3000 years". He added" Its kind if like a different dimension as far as I understand". He continued on and said ,"My race an many other monster kind were slowly but surely being hunted down by humans, so the three dark lords created this and many other realms away from humans". "So are there still monster races that live amongst humans"? He replied "yes but most are in various realms that are suited to their need". "Like the Yuki Onna or snow people live in a winter tundra realm" he said with a smile. "But what or who is the dark lords you mentioned before?" I questions still confused. Bion laughed and said " you love asking questions, the dark lords were three people with immense power, so powerful they took down the infamous Vampire Lord Dracula, from that day on they were put in charge of everything by all the monster races". Bion took a deep breath and continued. "The three dark lords Mikogami , Akasha and Touhou Fuhai divided the realms up into three equal parts"." It is a forced peace which keeps everyone working together". No monster is allowed to reveal our existence to the humans which is punishable by death". "Wait dose that no mean that you will die"? I said worryingly. He smiled and said "what they don't know won't hurt them". "Thank you" I said. Don't thank me too much you still have to survive this school" Jos said. "yeah I guess hey I don't mean to be rude or anything but I feel exhausted" I said tiredly. "Yeah that's cool I'll I was supposed to met my sister soon for dinner anyway so see you tomorrow" said Bion rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah see ya" I waved. I looked at the map and my schedule and saw where my room was, I ran to the girls dorms at top speed, got inside, found my room no.348. Got the key used the key and opened the door. The room had a small kitchenette, toilet and bath room in one room and a bed in the corner of the first room. It was a double bed with a fairly cheap mattress but the bathroom was about a three star and the kitchen was pretty basic, but beggars can't be choosers. I made myself some food and ate it. I felt the need for a bathe so I used a very hot water to soothe the aches and pains. I was still sore from my father. As I relaxed in the bath I though that even when I put the transfer form in it may take mounts to actually get approved. So I needed a way to defend myself and I don't think that it would be good to use hand to hand combat. Hitting monsters will be most likely end up me getting hurt rather then them. So I needed some form of weapon to defend myself. When I got out of the shower I checked the draws and cupboards in the kitchen. I found a 12' inch butcherer knife that look blunt as hell. I dug around some more before I found a steel and set about making my weapon sharp. I figured I could hid it in the strap of my skirt and bra on my back. I then figured that even thought this be a school full of monsters they all have weaknesses. I Should find them out.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Disclaimer I do not own Rosario + vampire franchise or any of the merchandise*

The next day was fill with classes boring as hell and the I found out there was a library. I would definably go to that this afternoon. Also had to choose club activities that day we had this like canevillle thing that had all the clubs there together. Each one had a stall of some kind with various advertisements, displays and people trying to get them into their clubs. Bion was there as well and he talked me through the various clubs. We decided to join a club together. The martial arts club looked alright but I was human and likely they would find out when I had pathetic punchers. I spotted a club called the newspaper club me and Jos went up and looked at what was involved. The club members were all from our class and in the middle of all these girls was a semi cute boy with brown hair. As they were talking the other girls started to fight. The light blue haired one jumped on the boy and smothered him into her breasts. Subtle. Then the small one with a witch's hat on waved her wand and made basins fall on the blue hair. The witch's hat and blue hair were both encased in what looked like ice then the red head with pig tales started to attack the pink haired one. Myself and Bion exchanged a look and backed away slowly. We ended up joining a track and field club. I thought that I needed to become much stronger if I wanted to be able to survive. Later we had launch and I joined Bion in the cafeteria and he introduced me to his sister a 11 grade student. Her name was Ryoko she had dark green hair, brown eyes, small built and pretty face. Turns out that Bion and I were the same age even though I am sooo short and mean really short. No one seemed to notice anything about me and I was glad I was scared every single step I took. At the end of class I was able to find the library. The place was absolutely full of books on everything it was huge. I forgot all about my problems right then for a few minutes. I found a section on various monsters and I saw that there a was an encyclopaedia there that had all the monsters there strengths and weakness. So I had get that one. I also saw a book on all types of magic so I ripped the strips that trigged the alarms off and stole those two books. I took them back to my room and ate, then had a bath. Then while I was in bed I read the book had stole from the library about monsters. A-Z holy fuck there is alto there. Gona take a few weeks anyway. The week went by with no incidents except that a few girls in the dorm had underwear stolen, school uniforms, and tampons. And they did not know why the next week I turned up in a school uniform. I feel bad about stealing but I wanted to not be noticed and blend in. During the next week I had read to the part about vampires, Dampier and vampire-ghouls and was up to Warren. My friend Bion had told me that there was 2 advanced S class vampire in the school and a ghoul about. I found out that most monsters are weakened by holy objects such as holy water, crosses, rosario and other holy objects. I also found that alto of monsters are weakened to perversely wounded by pure holy water. I also found out that there was a ritual that could done that made water into holy water. It said that I needed manna or magic to do the ritual. As I was teary human I had nether. So the next day I questioned Bion about it and he said that magic and Yoki you had to be born with. But his sister did mentions that there were some witches that used a potion that could artificial endure manna. But during that day as I planned how to find out more. There was a class bully that I never remembered his name but decided that day that I was his woman. He kept his distance during class saying that he would get me after school. I was scared shitless. I was scared shirtless. I didn't know what to do but I didn't let it show I knew that monsters preyed on the weak. So all I could do was put on a nonchalant face appearing as if it didn't bother me. After school couldn't come soon enough I walked fast, but not so fast as to appear frightened because everyone was watching. If I looked weak more would come. The bully called after me" where are you going you sweat thing. "Away from you" I said without turning. "A don't be like that lets have some fun" said the class bully. "Not if you were the last person on earth" I said sharply as we arrived on the main courtyard. People were everywhere and were quietly watching to see what would happen. The bully grabbed my arm and said" well I'll make you be my woman". I quickly grabbed his hand that was on my shoulder and use his 6 foot hight ageist him using myself as a forum I flipped him over me and onto his back. He was winded from the hard concert courtyard. " anyone who touches me pay for it 100 fold". He then got up slowly and said " you bitch, I'll show you my real monster form, ". Knowing that he was just humiliated in front of the whole school by a girl he tried to get his reputation back. "You will pay for that with your life" he said as he changed into an orc form a massive ugly as hell 9 foot tall monstrosity. He lunged for me. But with increased size comes slower reflexes so I was able to doge the side. I was beyond scared now. I was terrified by this monstrosity. Then I remembered my Butchers knife held in place on my back. I reached around and grabbed it using both hands I charged at the creature. He punched caught me in the side of my ribs. I flew and landed next to some students who backed away I was feeling unimaginable pain everywhere. But I would not give these monsters the pleasure of seeing me in pain. I didn't let the pain show. And I started to feel furious, absolutely raging as I looked up up at the bully. I yelled running as fast as I could I sliced the knife on the beasts leg catching it in the ligaments on the back of the nee. Cutting a good 3 inches into flesh, blood went everywhere. The beast howled and drooped to the ground. He then tried to lunge at me again which was a bad idea for him as I dodged to one side and stabbed the knife into his forearm right between the bones and sinking a good 9 inches of the knife in. The the wounded monster road again. I put on a maniacal smirk on my face. I knew that all those monsters watching around me were powerful like this orc. I was merely human. There could even be a few S class monsters around. So If I show this bully mercy the monsters viewed it as weakness. And they preyed on the weak. So for the first time in my life I had to kill, to stop other monsters attacking me in the future. I grabbed the knife and put it into a beheading position over the bully's neck. He knew his demise was near and almost looked like he accepted it. I raised the knife high, put on the facades of smirking and looking pleased will myself. I said to the fallen orc. "I warned you, but you ignored me. Huh so pathetic not even worth letting out my true form" I added scornfully. "Time to die little man" I said with the maddest look I could muster on my face. I swung the knife down a had as I could. Blood and gore went everywhere I chocked back down the vomit and resisted the urge to gag. The monster school bully was sill alive so I bought my knife down again and a third time. Only then did its head come off. My mind when blank as I got up slowly. Then I forced my maniacal smile back on. I looked down at myself my blouse was ripped up to my bra. My skirt was in taters and could pass as a Goth girls mini skirt if it had been black. I was covered in gore and blood. I felt some on my face to. I walked to where my bag had fallen, picked it up and walked towards my dorm. As I walked the crowed parted to let me through giving me a wide berth. Most looked scared of me which was ether from the performance, the blood and gore all over me, or the mad grin on my face. Or a combination of all three. Once I got to the dorm as fast as I could before I broke down. I arrive in my room went straight to the toilet and vomited. I felt so bad, his death replaying over and over in my mind his face as he slowly died, the pain, horror, and then there then nothing, but lifeless eyes starring at me, accusing me. I killed someone in cold blood. I cried and cried and cried and then vomited up everything I had left in my stomach. I hopped into the bath throwing my cloths in the rubbish. I cried until fell asleep. But sleep was troubled due to constant nightmares.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Disclaimer I do not own Rosario + vampire franchise or any of the merchandise*

The day that followed was horrible. I was tired, guilty, sick in the stomach and my ribs were killing me. I probed around with my fingers around my ribs and found that I had 5 broken ribs on my left side. The pain was unbearable I knew that I could not go to the infirmary because there was a high chance that they would find out I'm human. So a no go there. But I could steal some bandages and pain killers so that I could at least relive the pain. I went to class as always boring as hell didn't relay pay attention at all. I was to busy thinking about what I did. Replaying his death over and over I kept thinking that one of the teachers, staff or even the school safety police would come and get me. No one did however which I thought was strange. I had killed someone and no one cared. Even Bion said that I had done the right thing when I told him about it. Oh well better count my lucky stars, I had club activity that afternoon. Lucky that it was an introduction session. So no training or running today. As a result my ribs hurt less. I was barley coping with the pain as it was. Later I sneaked into the infirmary and grabbed some bandages and pain killers. I took only a few of each so that it wouldn't be noticeable. I felt bad about it but I needed to survive right? Once I got home I bandaged my ribs up, there was the massive big bruise across my ribs it had a nasty purple black colour about it. I started to cry again. I felt like everyone was against me. But I also thought that at least I was used to pain from the beatings I got. And my father wasn't... well you know what. I had dinner had a shower. Took some more pain killers and went to bed. I cried myself to sleep again. The next week went by without much incident, had training with the clubs activist and I trained myself some more. I also looked in the library for a book on how to magical boost yourself with manna and Yoki. I couldn't find anything at all in the spell books and various other books. I stared to give up hope, but then one day I noticed a door at the back of the library. It had no handles on it or key holes. I remember a book that I had read the talked about magical doors that could only be open with a special phase or word. I made sure no one was around and recited the various words that might open it. open, iniquitous, Minoan, lambaste, grr it wouldn't budge. How about dkskj, no, I know Da jin. The door open a crack. I made sure no people were around and when through the door and closed it behind me. The same 5 by 3 room had to big old bookcases full of old musty books along each side. I was stoked. If there was a book that would have the magical potion instructions in it would be one of these. I check my watch. 5:00 I only had a hour to find what I was looking for and get out. I looked through the books most of them were magically sealed and only those with magical could get into those ones. But I hit a jackpot. An book entirely devoted to magical to various enchantments. I was overjoyed and forgot all about my problems for a few minutes. I snuck out out the room and made my way back to the door. I read through it that night. Lucky that tomorrow was Sunday so no school whoopee. I found what I wanted but some of the ingredients were going to be hard to get. A novice witch should have the herbs I needed. I know Yukari that witch girl in my class. Shit I couldn't just ask for it I had to steal again. I asked one of the girls in my dorm where her room was I went to it. And used a master key I had stolen form the janitor office I went into her room thinking of an excuse as to why I was there. Lucky she wasn't there and she was a neat witch and had most of the ingredient I needed all but 7. I made my way to my room again. And dumped the contents inside And then thought about where the other ingredients would be. I would have to steal again. I was in danger of becoming a real kleptomaniac. I sneaked into the hospital and went to the stores again. I found 3 more of the ingredients and I took some painkillers while I was here, I was running out of them. I used them like tic tacks I swear. As walked back to my dorm a thought occurred to me, that I may find the last things I needed In the laboratory. Science class is always held there. So I suck in used anther master key I had stolen form the Janitor and found in the stores the reaming ingredients. I also saw a bottle of Hydrochloric acid. Mine now. I could use it to further sharpen my blade and I could always throw it on some one. Once I had arrived at my room I was so excited that I could start making the portion. I took me the rest of the day up until 8:47 at night to complete. I was ecstatic. I had made it with my own two hands and I had enough to last a 2 or three weeks. The directions said that one 50ml dose a day was the best way to build up your magic. And the best part was that it was permanent depending on how much I used. I went to sleep as I was so excused. The next 2 weeks not much happened. I saw Bion quite often he and I were drawing closer. But I never told about the stealing and the potion. It caused no side effects. My ribs had pretty much healed now and I stopped using painkillers. The forth week of school started out smoothly. I had given my knife an acid bath. I also felt I had enough manna now so I did the ritual to bless some water and made it holy. I had that in one of my water bottles with a pop top. I had that in my bag also had the holy water in it. My butchers Knife was wrappers up and on my back as usual. And I had also managed to get a real blessed holy cross sent to me through mail order. I stole some money and sent to a week ago and here it was. As I was at the cafeteria on Wednesday another boring school day. I saw that Bion or Ryoko was not there so I sat down by myself. Almost 3 mins later wouldn't you know it this guy comes up to me and says" your going to be my girl"."what the hell, didn't the last guy say that, talk about des ja vu you really think that you even have chance with me" I said angrily. His smug smile wiped from his face a he said "'I am nothing like that weak excuse for a monster, you will be my woman". He snarled and transformed into an minoutou. I'm screwed. I quickly dogged to the side of a hay maker which disintegrated the table I had been sitting at. Then he tried to make a luge again and I dodged again. he roared and said " stop moving so I can hit you". I didn't say anything as I put a blank expression on and reached into my pocket and grabbed the holy cross. I also reached behind me and pulled my knife out of my shirt. I made to slice his back but as he dodged I changed directions and took a running jump I put the holy cross on his head. I stood back as he roared in pain the cross on his forehead had smoke coming off it. It fell off after about 10 seconds. He swung wildly disoriented. And then he came at me again trying to get me in a bear hug screaming " I'll kill you bitch". I barley dodged it and bought my sword around and sliced across his stomach. It went in a good 5 inches and then I then turned around while he was still disorientated and put two deep gashes across his legs, just below the knee. He roared as he went down. I guess I have to kill again. All these monsters watching, waiting for a sign of weakness. No, I might not be so lucky like this time, next time it might even be an S class monster or more. I need to kill him. I bought the knife just above his neck like last time. I put on my I mad as hell expression and said " you were warned, know where you stand. I bought the blade down as hard as I could and chopped off his head with three chops. I fought the urge to gag and vomit. The blood was everywhere again. I walked away relived my bag and as I walked away I said " scum should know where they stand.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*Disclaimer I do not own Rosario + vampire franchise or any of the merchandise*

I went back to my room as quickly as possible and vomited again all over the floor. I didn't even care I was a murder a murder and I had killed 2 people without mercy. No mercy what so ever. I was a killer a homicidal maniac and I could do nothing about it except cry and cry. I felt so horrible, relaying their deaths over and over and over and I was such a bitch about it " know where you stand" sounds so arrogant so cold so mean. I hate myself, I should probably kill myself now to prevent more suffering from myself and others. No, No, NO I WON'T think like that being at this school was 10 times better than being back home. I didn't get beaten or used or kicked when I down because I short. or raped. I like being short, less of a target and faster on two feet. And I had two friends here Bion and Ryoko his sister. And the more I talked to Bion the more I liked him. In fact I was falling for him and his kind eyes. During the week class was class, boring and unruly. I heard some people talking about me. One guy said "hell dude you should have seen it this girl came down and chopped his head off". His friend said " yeah same as the last one, awesome shit, at least I saw that one. One girl that I hear was and fearsome S class vampire, which was hard to believe because of her stupidly happy personality. Boy it grated me. But she said " that girl over there is quite cold hearted, she even killed those poor boys for know good reason". Yeah well your a blood sucking bitch I said in my head. Another girl said " yeah she must be like really strong to not want to turn into her true monster form, or she might just want to obey the school rules. I was at the cafeteria looking around for Bion and he was not any where. Oh here comes his sister. Ryoko sat down down and said, "I like the way you have been sticking up for yourself". "Thank you Ryoko, but I still do kind of feel bad about it. "The harrasing have gone down a bit singe you dealt with the first guy" she added. I smile and said "That's good, um where's Bion I haven't seen him around have you?" Ryoko frowned and said "So you have a thing for him". I stuttered and said" Well I guess I kind of do". "Oh on' she said sadly. "What, what's wrong" I said. she looked down into her hands and then said " he is in the infirmary, he was attacked. "What do you mean, how, what happened? I said worryingly. She sighed and said "Well there is this girl in one of his classes, an absolute bitch". Mallisa took a deep breath and continued on "well she is a girl named Kokoa who is a vampire, and she tried to hit a girl with a huge hammer". She started to sob and said "She wasn't even doing anything apparently just the bad luck run into the vampire, anyway my brother got in the road and stopped her" she was starting to break out in tears and in between sobs she cont'd" He... well he was hit in the back of the neck, the doctor said that he had a broken neck and the only thing keeping him alive was bemuse he was an elf and had both manna and yoki he... well... he ...is dieing ever so slowly, and they cant do anything". I was so shocked I stammers out" but shouldn't him monster yoki heal it". She looked at me with tear filled eyes and said "we don't have the ability to heal from something like that that, the only thing that might save him is a transfusion of shinson vampire blood". I was hopeful, I said " ok where can you get this blood." Even through her tears she still managed a weak smile and said" I was only joking". I was determined to find out if I could help and said" but it could work right?". She said" well yeah the blood had amazing regenerative properties, but you would have to wound or kill a vampire, its impossible". "Why" I said. "Because they are even beyond an S class monster" she said in frustration. "Please come up to my room tonight I have something to tell you" I asked. I was determined to tell her everything. Later that night she came to my room and I told her everything. The fact that I was Human, the stealing, the manna enchanting on myself and how badly I felt killing those to bullies. We cried in each others arms. I eventually controlled myself and looked at the clock it was 11:34. I didn't care no school tomorrow anyway. I started to talk I said" Is there a shinson vampire at this school"? Ryoko said"Yes there is Moka everyone knows that now, she has this Rosario that acts like a seal when its taken off she becomes a shinson vampire". She took a breath and continued on "the group has a succubus and witch, a ghoul, a snow woman. They are all in the newspaper club. " oh I have met them unofficially" I said. She said "well then you know that neither you nor me can attack that particular group we would be dead in the first 5 min". "So is there any way that we can enhance ourselves with magic so that we can? I said hopefully. "No not enough to be able to take them out" she said dejectedly. I was persistent " But is there magic you don't know about"?" she looked annoyed and said " of course I'm only a novice rank elf". " Wait, you know the part in the library I was taking about in the back of the place" ."Yeah" She said confused as to where I was going with this. I started to get exited and said" well most of those books were closed due to seals, so if we pored both our magic into the books then they may just open". Straight away we went and use the master key to get into the library. No one would be there until the next day. So we went into the back room and stated to pour our magic into our books. We searched and searched, couldn't find anything that related to what we wanted. I started to take a step back to get around Ryoko but I fell against the self. Hurt like hell but as I sat there looking the ceiling I noticed that there was a trap door up there. I quickly climbed the shelf's with Ryoko's help and opened the trap door. Who the fuck puts secret trap doors in forbidden rooms anyhow. Some one had a sense of humour. I looked inside the door and there was a small space around me and on the ledge sat a very old book, and I mean old. Strange thing was it had no dust on it. I felt creeped out and grabbed the book and climbed down. Ryoko and me poured our magic into the book and it opened. It had a name looked like it was written in blood High Level Spells. the bottom had by. I opens the book to the contents and I saw various different spells and potions that could be used. It was getting near school time so we both promised to met again after school. School was so loooong. I wanted to start reading the book. When school finally ended I ran back to my room and started reading. I was a big volume about 3 inches thick. It would have the spell or potion name, then the benefits, disadvantages, the list of ingredients or objects needed and then it had how do do the ritual and had written below the chants needed, or how to make a potion. I read and read, even when Milliamp came over and we took turns reading we still could not find anything. They only creepy thing we found that was interesting was that this used to be Dracula's personal spell book. His fucking personal memo notepad were he wrote down spells that he made up or could not remember Once I had finished the book it was 9 I was tired but I was definably going to save Biron's life even if it meant my own in exchange. Hang on, I saw a spell here before where is it, aha yes it says how to Summon an AWAL Dragon and the next spell was, How do the contract ceremony (again). Advantages the ancient dragons are powerful beings. I took a long time but I perfected the technique of the contract and seal, and that makes them elite soldiers. Disadvantages: none (the monster to have no weaknesses). I woke Malarias up and showed her what it said. I said" I will do it". Mallisa flinched and said "what, no you can't dragons don't exist any more and besides even if there was once left it would more likely kill your before you can do the contract ceremony". I replied "No I have to do this it is our only option". I sighed and said "I'm merely human and I'm scared Ryoko, every step I take, and ever time one of them abuses me and I know that he is the only family you got, he told me you were orphans". I said with conviction " I will do this and I will survive, for Jos and you". "Ok" she said resigned to how things were.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*Disclaimer I do not own Rosario + vampire franchise or any of the merchandise*

It took up all week to get everything together. Most of the stuff came out of Ruby the secretary of the headmasters room. We did it all without getting caught which was amazing and I thought that the headmaster was supposed to be powerful. Oh well, there were three potions that had been prepared. The ritual and contract ceremony would require at least 4 hours of chanting and two souls. We had bagged two rapists classmates that deserved to die and tied them up in my room. We had hardly any sleep as Bion condition was worsening. As a result we had finished the preparations on the Friday afternoon. We the found a spot deep in the woods and started to draw the runes required for the spell. Then once school had finished Saturday we grabbed everything. And making sure we weren't seen by anyone, made our way to the spot we had prepared. I dragged the two rapist along while Ryoko carried everything else. We set up the spell and preparations and I drunk the first potion, which was like drinking vomit. Then I went and stood in the centre of the runic circle. Ryoko started to chant. 1 hours into it I drank the second potion that Ryoko threw to me. 3 boring hours of chanting later and both of the boys were sacrifice using a blade to cut their throat in the middle of the runes where I stood. The the third and final potion was drunk. I stated to feel my self fading, and then the pain started, Unimaginable pain, I Just keep tried to keep think about Bion. The he and His sister were counting on me and won't die, couldn't, Never die. No I gritted my teeth as the pain went on. It was like some one was pouring hot lead over all my limbs whist trying to burn me form the inside out. I felt power from the ground fluctuate running up into me. The the final 10 minutes came along. And the power increased it look like blood was coming up from the ground. I felt myself slipping, No NEVER I HAD A MAN I LOVED AND I WILL NOT DIE, YOU CAN NOT TAKE WHAT YOU WANT DEATH I WILL.

Ryoko point of view.

Holy shit only 3 minuets left of chanting as I was looking at Keiko Renanaumi. Storm clouds and lighting and thunder and then it increases in intensity to swirling fire storm. The sheer aura of the energy coming off the ground into her from earth was over powering forcing me to my knees. I started to treble I was so afraid. I then finished the chant then all hell Brock loses. the sky seamed to fall the clouds sending out a storm of the likes no one has ever see. Unimaginable felicity. Also the earth shook violet as if some monster from hell was trying to get out. Then the earth split apart I managed to form a shield with magic around me as the earth fell about me. Then there was what looked like a dark red globe had surrounded her and then It let itself go, smashing everything around it in one huge blast wave. I was knocked out.

In the head masters office the great dark lord was feeling quite smug. He turned to his assistant and said" Well looks like my other plan has come to furfillment" .He laughed and said "your awfully quiet Ruby don't you have anything to say". Ruby replied " the Dragons of Alucard we more fearsome than their master that is why they were hunted down and kill as so as Alucard was dealt with". the headmaster replied and said " this little girl be quite interesting to watch, yes all the subtle things that pointed her in the right direction paid off". Ruby then said " but she might kill Moka". The headmaster chucked and looked out the window to where the explosion of yoki and manna took place. "Bring her to me" said the headmaster. "Yes master" said ruby.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*Disclaimer I do not own Rosario + vampire franchise or any of the merchandise*

When I came to it was strangely silent. I sat up and tried to remember where I was. Oh fuck I remember I had just came out of the sky. I seemed to have survived. Holy hell I'm in a crater, all the trees that were around me were gone. The ground scratched to. As I looked around I say a man 7 foot tall super hunky man with jet black hair eyebrows and eyes that glowed slightly. He was wearing broad shorts and a white T shirt. I looked at him and said "are you the dragon"? He put on a kind smile and helped me up and said " Yes I am Artiemis and you need to finish the contract ceremony my master". He had a deep bass voice and it was almost soothing. "Wait, I thought you were like a raving monster". Artiemis laughed and said " most my colleges were raving mad homicide lunatics the killed everyone that came in their path, that is why Lord Dracula made me general over his army". He took a breath and continued on " Because I hadn't lost my humanity. " Oh so you were once human" I said timidly. He replied " no, I have been waiting for someone like you for so long". I said nervously "What do you mean"? He smiled again and said" you are human and you have to try to say alive at this school you have a kind heart, I have not had a master ever since Alucard, but I would be my hourner if you would be mine". "Ok" I said still nervous. "Then let us begin, these seals have been in place ever since the beginning" he said while showing me some slave cuffs on both his wrists. They was made of what looked like gold and silver and it had two crosses embedded in each side. In the middle of each cross was a clear stone as big as a 50c coin. and it had makings bueatful crafted around the seals. As I started I remembered the ritual and I cut myself using my finger nails. He then came down to my hight and lapped up the blood that dripped down. He then cut his wrist with his finger nails and let the blood drip in my mouth and I swallowed it" He then said" this is a contract made in blood, my life is your life, your thoughts mine, master and servant forever" and the his seals glowed brightly as I put my hands on them. One on each seal then I said" these seals will serve me through battles, through the darkest of nights and the brightest of days". As I said these words I felt myself floating, I looked down and holy fuck I'm floating. Artiemis must of senced my distress and said " don't be afraid I am here. As I watch as a red/ yellow glow emitted form us getting brighter and brighter until is was a pulsing light so powerful I closed my eyes. The I felt the power rush through me but it didn't hurt in fact it felt amazing wonderful. It all went away quickly as the contact was done. I looked around for Ryoko. Ah there she is, looks quite beaten up too. I tried to picked her up but failed. Then Artiemis said "let me do that my deepest darkest master ". And he pick her up with one arm and carried her bridle style as if she was a feather and she was twice my size. Fantastic whoopee a super Dragon at my my beck and call it at will. This was so awesome. Then I heard Artiemis voice in my head say " _why thank you my master_"."Did you just speak to me" I questioned. He the picked me up and put me on his shoulder as I sat down getting into a controllably position. How on earth did you just speak to me? I asked. He relied " well one the perks of the contract was that we have a metal link we can speak to each other with." What the I said " that not fair ". Artiemis just laughed. "You will learn to control your thoughts in time my deepest darkest master". "Why must you call me that". "Cause you are my master" Artiemis said. I relied " I suppose ordering you to desist would work"? "_Nope, now where exactly are we going to_?' he said him my head. I sighed and said in my mind " _The infirmary_" I showed him where it was with a picture of it. We arrived at the the hospital and gave Ryoko to a doctor. Lucky no questions were asked so we quietly slipped away. Just we left the building Ruby came out of the shadows and said "the headmaster wishes to see you. I said quietly " yes I'll come". Ruby stared at my servant for a minute and the Dragon walked up to her and said with a smirk" it is a pleasure to meet you Ruby" . She looked at him fearfully and stated to go to the headmasters office. I followed with Artiemis close behind. Once we got inside I sat in the chair I was indicated and Artiemis went to greet the headmaster. Ruby got her wand pointed straight at my servant the wand glowed with power. I said in a quiet yet authoritative voice " Ruby I wish that you would point that else where". Ruby flinched and said " I am my masters shield I will protect him with my life". I replied " peace Ruby he is my servant now and mean no harm anyway I highly doubt that the headmaster is in any danger from him" I added " He is a Hades lord and I can feel through my link a powerful aura coming of him even though he is sealed". The headmaster chucked and said "Its been long enough now Artiemis, so many years ago". Artiemis smiled and said " more like centuries, I hear your a headmaster of a school now, spice in your life". The headmaster ginned and said " actually it is kind of a burden as a result of times past". Artiemis smiled and said" yeah the good old days, yes let us reminisce like the old men that we are". The headmaster chucked and said " Indeed but I getting younger not older". Artimus laughed and said "Oh Really?, I remember the days when you tried to Artiemis that elf girl, you were like a spry mountain goat around her, remember? the headmaster nodded and said " yes I remember, she was one of the best things that happened to me". Ruby frowned and said " wait you two know each other"? My servant relied "Yes Miss Ruby". The headmaster said" yes, he was once one of Dracula generals , but he and all his kind were disgruntled at the monstrosity of his master inflicted on the human race. He came to myself and the two other dark lords with a proposition. He would command all of Dracula"s army to go away from their lord to the south to fight the ghouls and vampires that resisted Dracula. That would leave the vampire lord mostly unprotected so that we could defeat him. When asked why he couldn't not do it himself he explained because Dracula control his seal and would easily kill him in this weakened state. He asked only that he could get a favour off us later, But he didn't say what. 3 years ago he contacted me and said that he wanted his favour he said the he wanted a new master but preferable one who was human and kind. And I found one, you Miss Keiko Renanaumi" I was shocked by all this " So your the one that guided me to where I am now? The headmaster said "Yes everything that has lead up to this point except poor Biron no one saw that coming. I then said" I thought you liked that group in the newspaper club, are you in essence giving you word not to interfere as long as no one is killed or badly maimed"? The head master laughed too and said" yes in a way now I have paper work to do if you may". I then said" I bid you a good night". I bowed slightly to the headmaster and the Hades nodded his head towards me I did the same with Ruby and I left. Artiemis did a mock bow to the and said "good hunting". I had stopped out side and waited for my servant to catch up. I feel so numb I had pain everywhere as the fatigue as the night caught up to me. I was just about to collapse when a strong hand snaked around my stomach and lifted me up gently and held me like a child. " come now my child, you are weary, It will be alright, sleep my little one " a kind Artiemis said. I didn't hear the end of what he said I soon fell asleep in his strong arms.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

*Disclaimer I do not own Rosario + vampire franchise or any of the merchandise*

When I woke up I struggled to remember where I was, Ah yes, my room and Yoki academy. A black haired smiling face was right in font of mine. "Time to wake up my master", said the face. "Ahhh I screamed, get away , get away" . I then remembered everything the summoning, the contract and the headmaster. The face that was Artiemis who looked did not even look phased by me screaming at him. In fact he looked amused and he said" good afternoon master, I have made you something to eat" He said. I smell food cooking and started to get out of bed then I noticed that I had my PJs on and I don't remember putting them on. He then stated to walk towards the kitchen and I followed. I then asked timidly " did you change my cloths last night". He was fiddled around in the kitchen and replied " you were shivering so much when I bought you here lasts night, so I bathed and changed you into some clean clothes". "you saw me n..n...n"I said timidly afraid, I had images of my father and what he did to me playing in my mind. Artimus looked at me with a kind expression and said " I am not your father, if I ever get my hands on him he would die, I hate people like that, Dracula was like that cruel sadistic and selfish. He then took me in his arms and raised me too his eye level and said " I would never do such things unless you asked me to, remember that". He then put me down onto the chair at the table and then got the dinner he and made and put it in front of me and them got a knife and fork and put them in front of me too. He then got himself some food to and sat down in front of me. I said " thank you, for everything, wait aren't you only battle and stuff don't you go to like demon land or something". Artimus laughed and said " no we are forever in contract, I am not only your sword but your servant as well, I used to do the same for Alucard". "Oh so your here to stay"? I said happily. Artiemis grinned and said" forever and ever Master". I asked " wait aren't you supposed to be a dragon". He smiled and said " I have three form my 3rd which is human, my second form which is a 8 foot tall watered down version of my 1st form a 45 foot long dragon. There was a knock at the door Artimus opened it and it was Ryoko. She hadn't seen Artiemis yet and was so shocked at the big dark haired boy. We explained to her about what happened yesterday and what I had leaned. We had dinner together and she even slept over. As it turns out Artiemis doesn't sleep ever. Ryoko and I used the same bed. The next day was a school day with Artiemis waking us up. To be able to get ready for school. He had breakfast already prepared. Once me and Ryoko had finished he already had both of our cloths on his arms waiting for us. As we running late we were both nervous at the idea of undressing in front of the dragon. He must of recognised our discomfort and said kindly"do not worry my children I have little interest in seeing people naked, and I'm quite old as well, so I'm old enough to have seen it all". He then sated getting undressed and we could not stop starting he was gorgeous and his package's was quite big. We all got dresses for school and once we got to the school Artimus grabbed me and put me on his shoulders and Ryoko was walking behind him. As we passed down hall one of the males of grade 12 started to say" hey little girl come away from that weak guy and be my woman I'm a real man". I started to laugh, looked as me confused and said "what so funny" .I said "just the amount of bull shit you are making, first this guy is actually my servant, second you called him weak, he is actual a Ancient dragon and lastly you assume you a real man". I laughed and said " Artiemis bounce him around a bit". "Yes my master" Artiemis said. Then he looked down at him him and smirked. He picked him up with one hand and proceeded to smash the guy against the ground, wall ground, wall and the through him into the celling crackling it badly. As we started to walk to our class as Artimus was giving maniacal grins to everyone we passed most cringes in fear. He then said " I am not the one to be fearing, fear my master for she is the one who holds my leash". We had home room class and the members newspaper club that attended home-room were there. Artimus put me down and went to sit down in a seat beside me. He was having trouble getting his legs under the desk because he was so huge. He was making alto of noise and the class was looking at him. He gave a shrug and said" fine then", and he then put the desk on his legs. As class begun miss Nekonome had Artiemis come to the front of the room he had to stoop so as to not hit his head on the ceiling fans. As he went and stood at the front of the class the happy go luck teacher then said " everyone I want you to meet a new student all the way from Transylvania. Artiemis looked at that. I felt him say though the link " _fucking headmaster Transylvania indeed Dracula and me were not even born there, not even been there, I'll pay him back for doing that"_. The teacher said "well tell everybody your name".Artiemis looked at her like she was mad. He asked the way to happy teacher said "yes, please". Artiemis took a deep breath and said " my name said the Japanese way is Dracula Pertussis Dancler Sparticus Normightou Matsuotrix Tyrthomia Xeodos Ranson Searth Artiemis, you just had to ask". The teacher was wide mouthed at that. And me and rest of the class. I saw Bion at lunch time in the infirmary and he was in a bad way the doctors predicted that he would die tomorrow night. That is why I was ready, waiting, for the group to come out after school. Ryoko was there beside me and Artiemis. I turned to Ryoko and said " I'm going to get Artimus to challenge her when she comes out, you had better clear off". I said. " Ok are you sure your going to be alright?" she asked down at me. She was much taller after all. "Yea I will be fine" I replied. I started watching for a sign of Mizore Yuki Onna, Yukari the witch, Ginei the werewolf, Kokon the half vampire who caused all of this Kurumu the succumbas, Tsukune the once human now ghoul, then the vampire Moka whose blood I needed. I would not need much only a pint full. She was the one that had two personalties in one. The true vampire and the fake personality. I watched as they came out of the school building all of them were there as I expected. Hang on there is the witch ruby. Mallisa left while I waited until they passed by me. I called out "Moka, your that super strong vampire right" I said. The group turned to me looking suspiciously and Ruby was giving me a death glare. I felt Artiemis say threw the link say "_ good we want to lure them in_" . I then said to the vampire, "could I please, please, please let fight your other side, your super strong monster side". I enjoyed these theatrics and drama after all its a way to get them into the woods and away from external help. Moka stutters out " I don't think so I going out with my friends tonight". I faked true disgruntlement on my face and said " oh come on just one fight". The group was staring at me, trying to measure me and my companion up. They were too stupid to notice the seals around arms .The pink haired one said " no thank you" Tuskune walked in front of Moka and said " look if she doesn't want to let the other one fight let it go". He let out yoki almost unconsciously to prove his point. I feigned happiness "OK". As they turned around and started to walk away I added" after all the weak blood sucking bitch couldn't possibly offer a challenge any way". Moka and the rest of the group turned my way. "Tuskune remove my Rosario, my other side wants to deal with her personally". There was an explosion of Yoki that was almost overwhelming, well almost. The the purple light started to fade and bats flew everywhere as Moka was reborn, As a bigger bust, red eyes, sliver hair and breast size super S class vampire. I then smirked and said "oooh now she listens, shall we"? as I indicated to deeper in the forest. " **Agreed so that you don't get to embarrassed by being shown your place**" Moka said while she smirked. As they all followed me deeper into the forest. I was quite nervous everything that had lead up to this point weighed on me. Artiemis reassured me through the link "_ do not be worried I will be more than capable of taking them out_". I could feel his exiterment " _yes I am exited I haven't had a proper fight in ages_" . When we had reached a clearing Moka got on one side of it in a ready stance. I said through the link " _you remember to not kill or severely maim._ Artiemus replied " yes my deepest _darkness master_". And Artiemus got onto the other side of the field. Moka looked at him and she said **" letting others fight your battles for you how pitiful**". I replied and said " he is my servant and I am his master". Artiemus tone changed from his usually kind voice to a voice that was maniacal and full of power behind it " know this nosfatru this is going to hurt you".


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

*Disclaimer I do not own Rosario + vampire franchise or any of the merchandise*

Artiemis POV

I charged my body with Yoki and waited for her to make the first move. Moka ran and tried to land a roundhouse kick on me while saying "**know your place**" but I casually dodged back to me she was moving in allow motion. Then she tried to punch me using a hay maker towards my face. But I calmly dogged that to as I bought my right leg up charged full of Yoki and kicked her in the chest. That looked painful I thought as she was throw back a few meters. I heard the newspaper club gasp obviously not used to seeing her getting beaten. Moka charged at me again, this time here speed was faster than before. Obviously she wasn't holding back any more and came at me with a feint punch to the right and then a kick aimed at my shin. I jumped over her kick and then she aimed a follow up punch to my chest. I twisted in mid air and it barley grazed me. As I landed she seemed to disbelieving at me. I was bad ass. I the smirked and said "this good warm up". I looked Moka straight in the eye and smirked and said " what was that you said before about showing me my place? She looked pissed and said " **stop dodging like a coward and stand there and take it**". She ran at me again and made a sweep for my legs with her leg, and swinging both fists toward my chest. I jumped up as high as she was high dodging the leg sweep and the two fists and used her head head as a platform. I put both hands on her head and spread both legs out and landed behind her. Moka was beyond pissed, fucking furious. And she turned around while performing a leg sweep. I jumped and kicked her in the head. She crashed on the ground. On a funny angle. It was obvious that she had a broken arm. As she grimaced in pain, I heard a very worried Tsukune call out Moka name but was obviously afraid to interfere due to Mokas possible reaction. I took that advantage and started to chant " _**come to me come to me forces of darkness be my gain, Unleash the power to turn this beast comatose**_" and red light emitted from my hand as I chanted and shot a beam of red light as big as a fist and It hit Moka in the chest and she collapsed. She would be unconscious for hours on end, perfect for me I had defeated the most powerful person there. I faced towards the group smirked and said " Next". I smiled as all the monster forms were revealed and then added. "Yes Yes come at me, make me feel your power" but I didn't notice tsukune charge himself with demonic power unleashing his full force he was beside me in a second and sent a powerful punch to my chest. As I was still had no seals off I hadn't been able to put up a shield to soften the blow. His hand went straight through my heart and out the other side. He then threw me away into some tree. As the rest of the group gathered around Moka. I got up and all the group now on their feet ready for hell. They were surprised at to the fact I had a gaping hole in my chest and I was still up and about. I then said " that almost hurt Ghoul, master give me my power". My master said out loud "seals hear me release power 50%" and the right seal pooped off. She contuse " release seal number 2 until the target is dealt with. A massive blast of demonic energy and manna blew everyone off their feet. The red/yellow powers slowly came back into me and I was surrounded with a red aura and my eyes glowed golden and my form was my 2nd form. A I slowly compressed my power back down as the rest of the group got up they were confused they had not ever felt such power. They watched as my large chest wound was repaired within 2 seconds with a red/yellow glow. The small witch and kokona asked almost at the same time " what are you" I grinned and in an overpowering voice of absolute darkness said **"I am ancient Dragon I am Artimus Former General to his Army**". " No way you can't be they were all killed during the vampire wars and various human wars" the chibi witch said. "**Many of my brothers were killed but my seals only could be released by my master so I have stayed hidden for aeons and now I have a true master Kazakoir Renamiur**" I said. Ruby spoke up " its true he really is". "And when were you going to tell us this" said the succumbs. Ruby said "I was going to but the headmaster said I could not tell anyone". I cut her off and said "**Jesus Chriest what the fuck is wrong with all you people, hello big scary dragon right here**". They all started laughing. **" And what do you find that is so amusing**?" I said with a dangerous tone. Gin spoke up" Well we have 6 people here, and you expect to beat us"? Then tuskune said " yes we have stood and fought against people that are much stronger that you you will be defeated". Now I'm pissed. I said " **So you think that's funny wait to you hear my chant of the night**". I then stated chant " _**Darkness demon Over lord guide me in my eternal fight, lend me you power oh earth, I call forth the end of the world eternal earthquake Disaster Catastrophe from the depth**_**. **Ruby sounded terrified when she said " oh no everybody attack don't let him finish that spell It is an End of the world spell, If he completes it there will be a huge earth quake " Everyone started attack me. But I all ready had summoned a shield I knew that is wouldn't hold together long. As their attacks bounced off the shield I chanted again this one would take alto of power but worth it "**. Eternal demons led me your power and we will drink that cup of the blood of the dead together, Eternal end of the world earthquake disaster catastrophe**" The newspaper club had stepped up their attacks to going all out but it was to late. I glowed with power as I grabbed my master in my arms and erected a shield around us and said" (I predict and earthquake up in here), Cataclysmal. The ground shoot up all around me in a complete centre the earth quake which was a 10 on the rictor scale. As the power pulsed form me in over bearing shock waves. The ground tore itself apart of all about for 500 meters. After 5 minutes The power had dissipated. All that was left was me and my master and I released the shield that was around us as I said to my master through the link "_don't worry there not dead yet_" . I then put my master on my shoulders and she held onto my head tightly. I felt and explosion of yoki behind me as I saw that the group had survived because Ruby had formed a protective shield around them she then collapsed. I did that spell of that very reason to show them my power and to knock Ruby out. I also saw that Moka was in tuskune arms. I said to my master holding onto my head" **Do you want this over quickly or slowly my deepest darkness master**"? She said " the quicker the better, we have other things to do, and could you stop calling me that". I smirked and said " **yes my deepest darkness ****master" .**I taunted them all saying " **come on, come play, Yes, yes fight me**". As the wolf made to punch me at werewolf speed, but with the same speed I caught his fist and then crushed it. The werewolf yelped in pain and tried to pull his fist away. That failed as I hit him in the face sending him back 20 feet and the werewolf collapse unconscious. Then the succumbs flew into the air as the snow woman made multiple icicles come the ground. At the same time the succubus attacked. But I wasn't there, then I reappeared behind Krugman and punched her in the face as well. She flew back toward the ground, she impacted and was obviously unconscious as well. Then tuskune said " no you will no hurt my friends I will protect them with my life. As he change at me with all his power without the ghoul part, but again I was no longer there in fact I was behind kokona and yukari and knocked them out with both fists. I then looked at the horrified Tuskune and said " if you truly want to protect the ones you love then unleash that ghoul". I did a back flip and holding on to my master so she didn't fall off as I felt the snow woman send a claw attack at my back and then once I landed I punched her in the head too she dropped like a rock. I was minutely controlling my power to only render the person out cold depending on what they can take. Then I look back at tuskune and said " It is no a bad thing losing to me they are only unconscious not dead". But my word reached death ears and tuskune charge again with his yoki flaring all about him. But I jumped and landed a hay maker on tuskune who then drooped like the others. The fight ended as quickly as it begun.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

*Disclaimer I do not own Rosario + vampire franchise or any of the merchandise*

Artiemis look up at me and said " dam I'm good, did you enjoy that my deepest darkest master"? I smiled and said " yes I have to admit that was amazing. His seals reformed themselves and we went to were Moka lay drained a pint of blood into a container I had. Then we went to the Infirmary and had the doctor slowly feed the blood into Jos with a drip. Then I asked Artimus to go get the newspaper club and bring them to the infirmary. He did two trips in 10 minuets. Then Ryoko turns up and I told she what had happened. We both felt so tired as it was 9:00 and we were in Bion hospital room and there was no where to sit let alone rest but we didn't want to leave. But Artiemus must have senses this. He gathered us up in his arms which was easy because he was so big and said in a kind loving voice "sleep my children, all will be well, I will watch over you". Ryoko struggled a bit. I said " Ryoko its alright he did this to me before" Artimus chucked quiet " indeed, don't take offence to this but you are children in my eyes, children to be cared for" he said. He was looking at us with a loving expression he added "sleep my children every thing is going to be alright". Artimus then rubbed our shoulders gently soothing us. We fell asleep quickly. We woke up to the sound of Artimus's voice " awaken my little ones morning is here and its time for school". " Ryoko mumbled " I don't want to go to school" as she snuggled beck into his warm chest. I mumbled " 5 more minutes". As I tried to snuggled back into his arm. Artimus chucked gently shook us and said " but my must, its time to get ready". We slowly go up then Artimus already had clean cloths for school. How he did that I'll never know. Bion was still asleep. Artimus said "There is a room next door that is unoccupied". Ryoko grabbed her cloths and said " are you going to school". Artimus shrugged and said" I don't know, master what do you want, should I come as your servant? I thought about it and replied "as my servant because I want people to not pick on me or hurt me". Yes my master I shall change into a boys school uniform". Once we all go changed and make sure Jos was alright, apparently he was healing slowly but surely. As we got into the school courtyard Artiums picked me up and put me on his shoulders. As we waked some dumb bell came over and said " hay babe what are you doing with a pathetic monster like him, come with me and be my girl".I laughed and he said " what you think that is funny, fine then I will make you be my woman, this pathetic weakling is first". I said " You see you are making quite a few mistakes first of all I would never be your woman, second you amuse that Artimus is my boyfriend when in fact he is my Servant, third you made the mistake of thinking him weak, dragon seals hear your master resale seal one until the targets are neutralised". Then Artimus's seal came off and he turned into his 2nd form and he said " oh look little man insults my master, bad move". He then grabbed the guy by the arm and smashed him into walls, floods, and after about a minute he though him into the cling. His seal reformed and he walked to my first class. Alone the way he was giving insane looks to people and watched as they shrank back in fear, he then said " do not fear me fear my master for she is the one who wields my power". When we came to class he put me down on a seat. Then the class started and Artiums once again tried to sit in a seat and get his legs under the deak. He was struggling, eventuality he once again gave up and said " oh I give up". And put the desk on his legs. When lunch time came we walked past the newspaper club minus Gin at there usual table. I thought that if you could not see Gin he was most likely looking up someone skirt the pervert. I knew all about him Artimus looked looked at the floor underneath the newspapers clubs seat. The then walked over and lighting fast picked up a man by the scruff of the neck underneath the table taking pictures of the girls panties. But he though he was well hidden. The girls at the table looked shocked and tried to get him. Artimus with a maniacal grim and a dark deep voice like the one he had at the fight said " no this one is mine". Gin then said "thank you so much I owe you one". Artimus then bought Gin up to face high and said " **Time to fly dog breath **". And then he kicked gin through the, roof even thought it was a two story building and he started to walk out of the cafeteria into the courtyard. Everyone was staring as he looked up into the sky as if looking for some thing he then called to me and said "Master could you remove my first seal for one minute". I nodded as I had an idea what he was doing and called back " Seal hear your master release seal one for 60 seconds, poor doggy". Everyone in the place now was glued to where Artimus was as his right hand seal dissipated and a demonic aura was visible around him he then charged his hand with all the power he had at his dispose and he changed into his 2nd form. I heard screaming in the distance slowly It got louder and louder and Gin was viable Artimus moved to intercept him with his power . Just as it looked like Gin would impact. Artimus punched him with his charged fist. He flew straight up to god knows where and Artimus said in a maniacal voice " **Fly doggy fly. **He then said turning to the crowd "**ladies and gentlemen, today is truly a historic day, the first ever mutt on the moon, Gin**". laughter broke out, soon the whole place was filled with laughter . Artimus then came inside and sat down across form me as the seal reforming itself. I said" having fun"? "yep" He replied. After school Ryoko and I went to the infirmary to see jos and he was awake. Artimus made like a statue and stood learning against the wall in the shadows. We greeted Bion and told him about our days and so on. My self and Ryoko had like this mutual agreement where we went going to tell him what really happen over the past few days. When he asked who Artimus was, Ryoko we introduced him as one of her friends Dacno. Jos suspected nothing.

Artimus-POV

Now all I need to do is get my Master and Ryoko out of the room so that I can tell Jos what my master really went through. I then said out loud " Excuse me um Ryoko could you and Keito please go get me some food, I haven't had any food for a while and if I don't get some soon I might go into berserk". It worked because my master and her friend then went wide eyed and said " yes certainly" said my master. Ryoko said sure think how many"."10 platers should be enough" I replied. As they left in a hurry I then walked to the end of the bed and said " ah as if, I was making shit up to tell you the truth". I then proceeded to tell all of what my master and his sister went though to save him. He was shocked more form what I was and how I fought the newspaper club single handedly. Bion then said at the finish "so they did all that for me"? I grinned and said "yes indeed It shows how much they care for you". I then said " as a matter of fact I know that she has feelings for you and you yourself have them for her". I was in a devious mode and said" why don't you ask her out for the upcoming school dance, which is on in a week two days". I felt my master coming back and said "Ok they are back"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

*Disclaimer I do not own Rosario + vampire franchise or any of the merchandise*

Keiko POV

Once I had got the food trays which Artimus consumed really quickly, I found out that Artimus had told Bion everything. But Bion was really happy and asked me to the dance that was coming up and of course I said yes. I was so exited and Artimus had a smug look on his face. When the day before the dance I was making finishing touches to my costume. It was a costumes them where would could not use your monster for. Apparently the three dark Lords come to every fifth dance so they would be there too. Everyone from the school would be there and on their best behaviour. The dance music would be apparently partially live performances and mostly pre recorded stuff from the human world. I was so exited In could hardly sleep that Friday night. The Saturday was a special day off school and the dance started at 4:00 and conclude to 12. Artimus helped me put on my costume with my costume. I was dressed as a princess Artimus then told me that it was 4 oclock, that I should go on ahead and he would catch up later. I found Bion who was dressed as a prince, complete with gold trimmings and slash. Then Ryoko showed up with a date, she was dressed as a lioness. Then Artimus showed up he looked smashing. He was dressed as a vampire lord, he had a black with silver trimmings cape, suit and coule and a dark red dress pants on, with black dress shoes on, and a Dark red Jacket with gold trimmings and buttons. He then had a black cape with a red outing, that reached right up to his cheek in true stereo typical style. He had his fangs aparenty dragons had fangs but not for blood drinking, but more for eating. He had them parity extended and all his movements were graceful. he said out loud "I used to have to dress up and attend various functions this my custom that I wore. I said in the link " _you look smashing_".Artimus relied "_ you look magnificent too like the true master you are my little deepest darkness_". Once we arriver there were people everywhere " Artimus the said out loud " mistress do I have your leave?I relied "yes go". He wandered off looking like the vampire lord he was. I tuned to Bion "want to dance"? "He smiled and said of course, at the moment there was a slow song and I was glad that Artimus had taught me the various dances, ancient to modem that they would likely do that the dance. We danced and danced 3 songs later we decided to have a small rest. I didn't want to stop because being in Bion arms was amazing he was warm and loving. my perfect prince.

Artimus POV

As I left my master to have some time alone with Bion, I saw the three dark lords and Moka in her unsealed form with Tsukune beside her. Lord Mikogami was out of his usual monk habit and had a full prices uniform on, Lord Touhou Fuhai had a full generals uniform on. Lord Akasha had a late Victorian vampire countess outfit on. Moka had a seamier outfit on and Tsukune had a vampire lord outfit on. I went up and said with a formal bow to each lord as I greeted them" Lord Tohofuhai , Lord Akasha, Lord Mikogami, Mr Tsukune, Miss Moka greetings to you all may you have long and prosperous lives". Moka glared at me as Tsukune stood in font of her protectively. "Yes greetings to you Lord Artimus Dracula" said a voice behind me. Then an old fiend of mine appeared a 6 foot tall powerfully built looking man with wearing a pip outfit compete with walking stick of all things . He then said " Artimus " I replied "Dispater?" as I went and gave him a hug and he hugged back. I then said "Its been way too long my friend where is that hot wife of yours"? He looked sad when he said " She is gone, when we fought against the army of dark hunters I was wounded and my wife tired to save me, and well she is dead now I visit her grave every year now". I said "I am so sorry, its a real burden that, but why are you here"? He replied " we as I am here by invitation of Lady Akashas I am her escort". I thought that was great.". I then said "Lord Aksaha how goes your realm since you have come out of my former master"? I asked. "How did you know that?" asked lord Touhou. I replied " I have my sources. "I heard you beat up my daughter and her friends care to to explain"? Lord Aksaha asked in a dangerous tone. I decided I would play coy " which daughter would that be? The vampire relied "you know exactly which one". I was always enjoying exasperating this vampire lord. I replied " I do"? She was getting angry and her yoki was starting to build up as she said "Don't play games with me Dracula you know your just like him, arrogant and sadist". I was having so much fun she tried the Dracula insult but it doesn't work any more I had long ago accepted the fact that I was Dracula child of sorts. I then smirked and said" look who is calling the kettle black noferatu". Now she was pissed yoki flowing around her in a storm all the students turned to where we were as we argued. She said " Dispater deal with him". Then Dispater said " why "? because you are my escort and your supposed to defend me". He laughed and said "it seams you have fogotten where you stand, but for the sake of peace". He waked up in front of me smiling and said" come on stop playing games Artiums". I then said " lets go demon boy boy". Dispater smirked and said " You know I will kick your ass my child". I smiled and said" you called me a child I am so much older than you". I know that was a lie but we were playing the game. He relied "I am hold on I will check my seal". His seal was huge round thing on one wrist and was a bulky thing that was 3 inches thick and had 5 crosses extending the length of it and it was silver. He then said" I am 4,356 years old". I then said "old and senile". He replied " prideful and arrogant. We eyed each other sparkles flying. He then said " perhaps there is a way to settle, this this is a dance after all, you game? I smiled and replied " you have been away from the game too long old demon, you will go down". When we arrived on the dance flood there were quite a few people and it was a walze. as we got into the proper potion. Dispater acting the female and following me. We aren't gay but we were showing off and enjoying it. As we moved about the room dancing away, Artimus smiled and said " you not as good as you once were. I smiled and said " But you old and lost your touch. The song ended and a really fast modem song came LFMAO party rock came on on. Most of the people on the dance floor had retreated as it would be a fast dance, but there were a few game ones, inducing my master and Jos. Myself and the Demon possed stated to break it down. I spoke through the link " are you ready to rumble my deepest darkness"." I'll try she said ". My grin tuned maniacal as I asked "please release my first seal won't be beaten by Searth". She yelled over the music and said" Seal hear your master release one seal for 30 minutes" when she had finished my seal dissolve and I was surrounded by my red and golden aura. Then Dispater said "Oh is that supposed to impress me?" And then he then said" seal release demon form 30% power. And he and I faced off. A 8 foot tall demon who had spiky plates all over his body and two got horns on top of his had and a short tail. And I was an 8 ft tall dragon with two 6 foot wings and wicked looking claws. Another real fast song started started. Myself and the Demon moved to the middle and we sated to move faster and faster trying to out do each other with dance moves and speed. Yet we were in perfect harmony Everyone slowly left the floor as the DJ who was in charge of the music was trying to get a song that me or the Demon could not keep up too. As dark aura flying around and the whole school was watching as we danced amazed at the Demon and a Dragon being able to dance 21st century so well. In fact they where dancing to beat that no one could keep up too. I smirked as we dances and said " you getting tired Dispater , perhaps you want to quit?". He smile and said "I am Dispater true demon possessed with power beyond your comprehension, perhaps it is you who is tiring eh?" I smirked as we moved and said " I am Artimus Dracula, General to his great army, An Achiest Dragon created perfectly I never give up rather it is you will fail Demon". I looked over to the DJ in the comer and yelled " faster ". The DJ then put on Memories by Feat. Kid Cudi (Barletta Remix). And it was stupidly fast but we didn't slow down and in perfect harmony we copied each others moves. We took it in turns,him then me. The crowed stated to cheer and clap. It was a good performance. We could not out do, or out move each other. There was alto of yoki and flying everywhere. The floor had bits of it splitering everywhere and we were looking to see who would break first. It never came as we completed the song and we mutually gave up know that neither of us could beat the other. we had tried before. As I guided escorted my dance partner back to the other dark lords, Lord Akasha said " got it out of your system you two"?. I noddled and said " that was fun".


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

*Disclaimer I do not own Rosario + vampire franchise or any of the merchandise*

When we left I kissed Bion on the lips and I was so embarrassed but then jos kissed me back. It was so amazing. Once we walked to our doom me and smallish went to our respective rooms. Artimus was already there waiting he had already made dinner. And we sat down and ate in silence I could not stop thinking about Bion and Artimus had a fatherly expression staring at me. "What's wrong? I asked. Artimus had his usual kind voice back and said "it is nothing, how did your date go? was Bion good to you?" I replied "yes it was a wonderful night and Me and Bion danced a few slow songs and we even kissed" .Artimus smiled and said " that's fantastic my master did you confess? I replied "no but how did you know". Artimus said "it is obvious to me master". I was frighted that he had told him" but I...I...I...". Artimus said "My master I could never do anything to hurt you, I love you too much" . I was shocked by that I said' What do you mean ?" Artimus said gently "I love you as my master, um sorry I will try to put it into terms you may understand". He took a breath and said " well like a mother loves her daughter". I thought about that my mother loved me and tried to protect me from my father often taking the blame for things that I did. And once once father was asleep she would come and tried to console me. So I said " I understand I think ". Artimus looked distant and said " over the years I have have been with two different families and I had 9 adopted children. His eyes tuned watery and said "they helped me to regain my humanity, I was a broken man after Dracula but they and my friend Dispater were so loving even though I was a monster, a killing machine". Tears started to fall from my dragon as he continued said said " Even though they were only human and knew what I was they stuck by me, but as is the curse of all immortals we have to watch our loved ones grow old and die time and time again". As he poured his heart out I felt so sorry for him and got up and hugged him, he then picked me up in his arms gently and hugged me on his chest and I hugged him back. He went on "when I was younger I lived in a village with my parents who were dragons, and I was a handsome boy at the age of 5, but Dracula had a thing for little boys and once he went through my village he liked me and took me backed to his castle. The first time was the worst as you well know, Dracula liked me so much he did me every night for 4 years and often beat me". Then he put the contracting binding so I had to obey him. But even when I was more powerful than Dracula I could do very little about it. That was why he had these seals on all his creations, so that they couldn't rebel. I was so afraid of Dracula, he asked me many times to use a little girls form or boys and would do me over and over again for 13 long years strait. That is why when I heard about you through the headmaster I knew you had to be my master. You have suffered so much but no more I am here I will protect you with my life". We both cried in each others arms. And eventual I fell asleep. It was Monday and class was boring as hell as usual but that afternoon they had club activities which Ryoko had too she had changed to join me in this club. As we went to the dressing rooms to change most the girls from alto of classes where the getting changed for club activities Artimus said through the link "I can smell two males peeping on all of you, do you want me to deal with them master? there is nothing more I hate" I replied and said "Do what you must" I yelled out loud everyone in the room was starring at me funny "seals her your master release Seal one and two until the target is neutralised". Everyone felt a massive shock wave of demonic yoki. And then Artimus walked into the room with his overpowering Avarua and 2nd form. All the girls screamed and then yelling at him to get out. The Dragon sniffed the air not noticing anyone around him as he headed to a massive grate that was in the middle of the change rooms for drainage. Artimus then spoke with that dark deep voice " **oh darkness here my plea lent me your lance of longus**" and out of the ground in a small pool of darkness rose a lance of heavy black design with a sharp curved blade and everything. Artimus picked up this massive weapon in one hand as if he were not actually holding it at all. As he arrived at the grate he lifted the massive weapon high and then bought it down on the grate. It smashed apart and a bit of the concert surrounding it to. He then doped the lance and faster than I could follow garbed two men by the back of the shirts, one was definably Gin and the other was the karate club president. Artimus said " **well well well look at the fish I caught peepers eh, Gin buddy your trip to the moon didn't get through and I must tell you I hate perverts**". all the girls were quit in various stated of undress watching the exchange. Artimus continued "** oh what to do with you two**". "Nothing" said the karate man and he judo chopped Artimus"s crotch causing him to drop them. They ran to the exit with Gin using is were wolf speed to try and get away. They failed miserably, they didn't expert for the dragon to cached them by the back of the necks before they could exit. Artimus said " **Now now as I said punishment is in order I know"**. He turned and his eyes tuned dark said "** girls these men have committed atrocities to you all, I will put this simply I hold them here while you do what you want with them** " all the girls were nodding and agreeing as sadist looks came on all of them. The next hour was filled with the screams of the dammed. The next day when Bion, Ryoko and I were at the cafeteria. Artimus had go to get us all food. Then Ryoko said "I'm bored, hey Kas Artimus will do anything for you, if you ask him to right? "Um yeah "confused at where this was going. "Anything"? Ryoko asked. I replied "yes why am I afraid to hear what your thinking"? Why don't you have him dance around the caffeinate and sing". Artimus appeared out of no where with our food and put it on the the table and with a maniacal grin "I will do it if her deepest darkest master commands me". I thought that it would be funny but I wasn't sure". Bion said" yeah ask him it will be funny"I then said Ok please Artimus would you dance around the room and sing". He replied "yes my master just give me 10 mixtures to round up some insane people like myself it won't take long to teleporting them here master could you release my seals please?. I then said "teleporting?" Artimus said "yeah there are a few people I know that are old buddies of mine and they love this sort of thing". I said "OK seals her your master release Seal one and two until the target is neutralised". Before the massive wave of yoki had appeared he disserpared. 10 minutes later form out of the hallway appeared Artimus with 4 other people they were all tall, perfectly built not too much not to little and gorgeous and had black tight Jeans and shirts. The lead man was he one I had seen at the dance he was 8 foot. Artimus and them all had headsets with no head phone part and mics reaching to just in front of their mouths. The one at the front of the group talked and his voice came over the old intercom system "Hello ladies and gents to night we have as special treat Artimus had kindly invited us here today. He pause and said " I am Dispater, this guy is James, and Des and here is Darco, and you all know Artimus and together we are the Death Dealers. The song Sexy and I know it by LFMAO had started to play thought the intercom speaker system but with no words at all. And they sated to dance and sing. One would sing one verse and the next sang the next verses and so on and at the courses all 5 sang. They danced very provocatively and in complete harmony though the cafeteria singing the words to the song. When the first chorus came they took of there shirts, when the second the released their auras just enough show their strength. Apparently monsters were tuned on by this I had leaned form Milliards. Then when they came to the second courses they literally ripped they're jeans off. All the girls form the school had already made their way inside and they all cheered, wolf whistled and barked when the Death Dealers took of there jeans all they had on now were boxers that didn't leave much to the imagination. I didn't no weather I was lucky or disappoint when they didn't go further. When the song ended the crowd cheered loudly and the Death Dealers dispersers right in front of our eyes. 5 mins later Artimus appeared fully clothed beside me and he seals were reforming. He said " how's that master"? I couldn't find the words for it" um well I it was good". I kept thinking about his package. Not bad bad girl stop it. Artimus understood why I had trouble speaking and nodded. Then he said "well what did you think about that Ryoko and Bion"? Bion smiled and said " that was awesome and funny how did you do that without practice? Artimus shrugged and said "I don't know I just do". Then rest of the day passed without incident.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

*Disclaimer I do not own Rosario + vampire franchise or any of the merchandise*

That afternoon we had club activitys but I wanted to go to the newspaper club and try to explain about why I attacked them. I felt kind of guilty of all that. So Artimus and I went to the newspaper clubs class room. I paused before going in worried about how they might react. Artimus then said " I am here no one is going to hurt you ok, trust me". "alright" I said as I walked inside as I walked in the newspaper club was working writing and looking busy. As soon as I walked fully in Gin was the first to notice and screamed like a little girl. I wasn't sure but I think it was the dragon behind me or the fact that Gin was now hiding some pictures he was looking at under the desk. Artimus walked in and picked up Gin by the scruff of the neck and said "what is that you got on those photos Gin"?. By then everyone in the newspaper club had go up ready to fight I hid behind Artimus and he picked me up with the free hand and put me on his shoulders I held on tightly to his head. He the said " Gin what have you got? "Gin wimpled and said "nothing". "**wrong answer** "said Artimus in his battle voice. He garbed Gins hand that didn't have photos in it and slowly one by one Brock his fingers. "Ahhhhh Ok ok I"ll tell"Gin said in pain "that would be nice and say it loud enough so that everyone can hear" he said gesturing to the others. 'It was perverted shots of Moka I swear" Gin said but being the pervert he was he looked up my skirt very quickly. The idiot didn't notice that Artimus saw and the Dragon became pissed off" Gin Gin Gin what am I going to do with you, pain doesn't work, And ice form the Yuki Onna, and sending you flying, hm I can't neuter you cause you heal it, aha I have it, hot dog aka hell fire. He the said to me "master please release one of my seals". I said "ok seals hear your master release seal one and two until the target is neutralised ". Then there was the typical massive shock wave of yoki and energy. The Artimus started to chant "**lord of darkness here my plea guide me through the eternal let there be a compunction one surrounding my enemy, let him for ever more feel pain when having sexual thoughts resale catastrophe**". Gin was surrounded by darkness and he screamed in pain. the darkness slowly but shortly dissipated. Artimus dropped him on the floor. He then looked about with a puzzled as if looking for someone as his seals reformed. "master? where did she dissipater too"? I giggled and said "up here silly". Artimus laughed nervously and said " sorry master I forgot I put you up there, in fact I have forgotten why are we here? I said " I wanted to talk to you all". I then said "I waned to explained why I did what I did". Looking down at them all a few still giving me hostile looks. I took a deep breath and said " I'm actually fully human and when I came to this school I was quite scared, so scared of being killed, but someone shows kindness I had never felt much, I started to fall for him and felt less scared, I had to kill however I killed four people so that I could live". Artimus took my had and held it gently. I conched in a quite voice" Kokoa hit Jos in the back of the neck when he jumped in the road to save a girl from being hurt, because the girl had accidental run into Kokana, well he was put in hospital after all he is only an elf, the damage was permanent as the doctors said nothing could save him, He was fading and the only thing that could save him was a pint of shinson blood, and the only shinso here is Moka when she is unsealed, so myself and Jos sister knew that she wouldn't just give us her blood, then we searched for a way to confront the newspaper club because you all look out for each other, we found nothing what so ever, even when we found Dracula's spell and potion book, we were desperate and then we found it had a way to summon a AWAL Dragon and the contract ceremony with the being, we also decided that it would be better for me to be the one to be its master, the ceremony worked and I had to kill two people in cold blood to complete it, and the rest you know, I knew that it is too late to apologise but I'll say it anyway, I"n sorry. I just wanted to let you know the reason why I did what I did. As we walked out, well Artimus walked out, I as was still on his shoulders. Tsukune the spoke up "wait". Artimus stopped and tuned. Tuskune walked up and said" I forgive you". I went wide eyed " but why I hurt you and your friends". Tuskune replied " because if I was in the same situation I would have done the same, after all you would do anything for your loved ones". I was at a loss of words then Artimus put me down gently in front of him. I tried to find words to say but I found nothing " but .. you...I ... why... ". I started to cry I just could not hold back as the group one by one said they forgive me, I dropped to the ground and started to bawl. The group moved over and tried to console me Artimus stood back and after I had stopped crying he gently said " I must also apologise after all it was me who did the deed". He then looked at every one of them lovingly like a mother her children said "if there is anything you need I won't be far away my little children". He had found a family again. Yukari then walked up to Artimus timidly and said "what kind of monster are you anyway? " well my child ,he said while bending to her eye level, "I an old dragon". "Really" Moka said "Yes that is why I still have my sanity". "So how old are you ? " Kurumu asked. Artiums scratched his hair and said " I'm 3'769 years old ". "How long did you sever Dracula" Mizore asked quietly. "about 13 years" said Artimus. He didn't even looked fazed by the 20 questions he just seemed amused. Kokans asked " how many people did you kill?" Searth replied " far too many my child far to many". Artimus still had that kind loving expression on it seemed to disarm people of their normal reduce and let them show their true self and was obviously enjoying this. "What places have you seen" said Tsukune. " well I have been all over, Japan, China, Russia, Austria, Egypt, England, Ireland just to name a few. Yukari asked "were did you learn magic?" He said "some of it was from Alucard and the rest was form my wife in the 18 hundreds she was a witch just like you". "How many children did you have"? asked Mizore. Artiums relied " well I have had over the aeons I have had 9 adopted children". Kurumu asked " so there they sill alive?" No my child they had all past on" said Artimus with a hint of sadness. "I'm sorry for your loss" said Tuskune. Searth said " yes so am I my child, but that is the curse of Immortality". Sorry we are asking so many questions" Moka said. " oh but don't be I enjoy answering my little children". "We are not children "said Mizore with a pout. Artimus chuckled walked over to she and gently picked her up in his strong arms gently and cradled her like a child, he could do that cause he was so big. Artimus said" aaawww but of course you are". She squirmed in her arms and said " I'm a big scary Yuki Onna". He then said" of course you are are". When she stopped struggling and snuggled into his arms I chucked and said " he has a habit of adopting people as his children like that and he has done it to you all in this room". Then Krumunu asked " how do you do that? He replied" it is actually because I like to heal people, take away their hidden pain and let love flow inside instead, that is what my race has done for aeons, I have cause so much pain to others that I feel I need to repay the world, plus us dragons have been known to have those traits to".Yukia said " how many dragons are left". He relied " only one other". Artimus started two slowly put the girl down but she pouted and said " no I don't wannabe go down"Artimus said " it time for bed my little ones". It was obvious no one wanted to leave but Artimus gather me up in his arms and we walked to our room. we got inside and Artimus sat me down. He then got me something to eat I was too tired from the day I could not think only my eyes were open . He then filled up the bathe undressed me and washed me and dressed me again with that kind smile. He started to put me in bed and put the covers on. I fell asleep fast. Later night I woke up screaming from a nightmare about my father raping me, I started to cry. Artimus append instantly in the dark room he was had to see. Gather me up in his arms and said "ssshhhh my master it will be aright" and he started to sing in a kind yet loving voice the song "You will be in my heart" I soon went to sleep in his arms.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

*Disclaimer I do not own Rosario + vampire franchise or any of the merchandise*

A week later I woke up to the usual "it is time get up my master school will start soon" said Artimus . I pouted and said" I hate school I want to go back to sleep". Artimus smiled and said "well I guess I'll have to eat all this yummy breakfast". That got me up I relived myself in the toilet and sat down and ate breakfast then Artimus helped me put on my school uniform and he put his on. We went to school as usual with me on Artimus shoulders some idiot who challenge me, force me to be there woman or try to challenge Artimus ether one or the other. Most the time Artimus would pick them up and chuck them over his shoulder with one hand saying "be elsewhere". We arrived at class and sat down with the newspaper club giving us greetings. Miss Nekonome greeted the class we had a lesson on geometry. Artimus had a bored expression on as usual. The teaches had long learned no to pick Artimus for answers because he learned very quickly and often had a better understanding of the subject than the teacher. Also my grades were improving, Artimus helped me out when ever I asked and told it in a way that made perfect seance to me. Artimus was really the best thing that had ever happened to me. That after noon after school me and Artimus were walking to the dorm, Jos came running to greet me. Artimus then looked at us two and looked expectedly at Bion. Bion said nervously " I wanted to ask you some thing important". I was shocked was he going to say what I think he was going to say? He said" I...well...I... will you go out with me? I was speechless and said" yes of course I'll go out with you". He then said "really". Really really and I hugged him and he hugged me back as I looked I saw Ryoko there she had watched the entire thing. "Come on Ryoko give me a hug "She said as she hugged me and Jos " I'm so happy for you both this calls for a congratulations don't you agree Artimus "? "I agree" said Artimus as he reached around us all and hugged us and said " my children are growing up". I then said " you and mallias planned this didn't you"? "Of course" said Ryoko. Artimus said " we just gave you both a nudge in the right direction".I was happy and nothing could dampen my mode.

Artimus POV

That reminded me I had to do some thing about Tsukune the poor child stuck in an everlasting circle. I them untangeled myself and said to my master" master may I have your leave for a half an hour I have some things to do"? My master replied "these thing you have to do, wouldn't have noting to do with helping your children grow up would it"? I chuckled and said "master you know me too well". she laughed and nodded while saying " yes go with my blessing". I replied "Yes my master" and ran back to the court yard. Aha lucky I just caught them going to their rooms. I went over to the newspaper club and greeted them "hello my children Mizore, Krumunu, Yukari, Ruby, Tsukune, Kokona and Moka", how are you all. Good Ruby is here to. I listened to each reply and then I said " I am sorry to bother you my children but there is something important I must speak to you about can we go some where private?" they said yes and that there clubroom would be the best place to go. Once we arrived and all the girls walked in Tuskune last I took him aside and said "could you wait out here I need to talk to the girls privately then I will call you in ok"? tunkune looked horrified. I then said" It is alright my master I will never again order me to hurt any of you again, I by myself and the last person who would want to hurt them". He said "Ok I trust you". I nodded and walked into the class room and told them to garbed seats and gather round as I sat on Gin usual desk. I waited until they all got comfortable and said " I notice things that most people don't and I have to ask you all love Tuskune right? they all nodded. I continued " and you would do anything for him"? They all nodded again. I smiled and said " do you all love him enough to let go?. The all had confused looks on and Krumunu said" what do you mean"?. I put on my fatherly expression and said " If he chose just one of you, do you love him enough to let him go and just be friends? They all though about it for a while before all nodding. I said "well my children Tuskune dose love just one of you more than all the rest, but he is afraid to say it because he doesn't want the group to break apart. They all looked shocked at what I was saying. Then Ruby spoke up and said " I will still be friends with him and all of you even if he chooses another we have gone through to much to break apart now". I said "very good my child what will the rest of you do?" They all looked at me and said one after the other "I agree with ruby".I then smile and said "now I am going to call Tusknue in and could you please tell him what you have agreed on". I went outside and called tuskune into the class room once he walked I looking nervous I stood up and told him to sit where I had been facing the girls. Moka spoke up and said " we have seen just how selfish we are and have agreed that which ever one of us you chooses we will still all be friends". Tuskune looked relive and said " thank you all for caring about me". I then said " tuskune my child now would be the best time to tell them while there all here". I was smug real smug I was able to get my children to work together and help one of them find love. All the girls started say thing alike pick me I best and so on except Ruby. Tsukune then said "I... love... I.. s... lo...love..Moka. He then said it more loudly and with conviction. I love you moka. I don't know who was more shock Moka or the rest of them. I felt pride as he walked up putting his hands in hers and said "Moka I love, you do you love me? Moka said " but of course I love you Tsukune". They hugged and the girls all congratulated her and him. But it was everdent that they were in pain. I knew than nothing I could say or do would be able to make a difference they had been competing for the boy for 3 years now. Oh well what can you do. Well I had Bette get back to my master before I run out of time and die. I then left the room quickly and headed over to where I could smell my master. As I came up I stopped and watched. It was Dark, but I had perfect night vision and on one of the roots of the trees with a moon beam bathing them in its Nocturnal light, Bion was sitting with his back to the tree and my master was on his lap and they were talking and laughing. I felt a presence come up behind me, smells like Ryoko. She snuck up beside me and we watch the scene together. We evenly left them to be alone they would probably spend the night out here. Once we were out of hearing distance I said" they seemed to be doing well ". She replied "yeah they don't seem to need our help". She looked to me when we approach a clear spot on a tombstone and sat down side by side. I felt my heart give way as I said "I know that you love me, I love you in that way too". She looked up surprised and said " really "."Yes I found you to be amazing your kindness, love for the earth, you smile and your eyes" I said. Knowing that what I was going to say next would break her heart. I said while starting to cry "but we cannot be together" She started to cry to and said " but why is it because your immortal because I'll take whatever time I can, or was it because you were raped as a child because if that offends you we won't have sex". I asked gently "so she told you"? "Yes she sobbed and her past to". I picked her up gently and held her in my arms. I hugged her and she hugged back. I was breaking apart from her pain. I said " My master and I have a contract that binds me to her for the rest of her life, were ever she will go I will go". She said desperately "but isn't there any way to brake it" .I said sadly "no this contract was meant by Dracula to be unbreakable only death will separate the bonds". We cried in each others arms and I said "I wish I could give you more but it is not meant to be you will find someone out their that you love and they love you. "No, no, she said I love you I won't go". I know, I know I said gently

Keiko POV

As myself and Bion watched the heart wrenching scene and I saw Artimus raised his head in my direction and made eye contact. His face was full of tears. I felt so bad, I was the problem. I then said out loud as myself and Bion approached " sorry my servant but Bion and I were going to go to the dorms, when we herd you we came to see". As we walked up and stood in front of them I said "wait can't this be worked out, I mean my dragon can't you just live with her and not be the whole servant thing"? Artimus shook his had sadly and said " I'm sorry I didn't meson it to you earlier, but once the contract is done I can't be far away from you before I lose my strength and die, that is how much Dracula feared us not only his dark hunter but all the other monsters he had in his army, he had the the seals the contract the ALWAL dark hunter retrievable spell was if they found a way around one or both that is also why Dracula always lead the army himself so the we would be alive, the lime you see is being 1 meter away from our master every 30 minutes and even if we got a kilometre away we would drop dead instantly. More died from that than death in battle, I'm sorry but It cannot be it would be to awkward and hard on you smallish and me". I was shocked speechless again. I think that Artimus is kind of right, but 1 meter ever 30 minutes, Dracula was a paranoid meglo maniac. I said "I'm so sorry your two I".Ryoko looked me kindly and interrupted "no it is not your fault you did what you had to do". Artimus smiled sadly and said " she is right you know you had no idea of the side effects, my master do not burden yourself with your servant's problems". He continued on "I have many crosses to bear this is just another one to add to the collection". I then hugged Jos seeking comfort, he gave it and hugged me back. Artimus said " it has been a long night master let us all go beck to our rooms and sleep". I then kissed Bion good night and Artimus got up and walked to me as I started to stated to sway from side to side I was sooooo tired it hit me suddenly.

Artimus POV

Before my master fell over I picked her up and cradled her in his arms and said "time for bed my deepest darkest master". My master pouted and said "I don't wanna go to bed I want to stay up with you, Bion and Ryoko". Ryoko Bion and myself all laughed slowly getting louder and louder releasing the tension on us all ". My master then said obviously really tired " Ws so fumy, if ya lugh abt me I'll set my drgon on oo. We laughed some more and I said " oh my master you always manage to put a smile on my face". She then snuggle into my arms and fell asleep. I then turned to Ryoko and said "you know I wish". But I was interrupted as she smile said " I know what you want to say and thank you for being honest with me, goodnight my Artiums". She walked away and then turned to Bion and said "yes"? He said , "thank you for getting us together, and I'm sorry that things could not work out between you and sis". I replied and said "thank you but life is not always fair, but I am happy that I'm still her friend". He then asked " and how do you get her to sleep so easily?" I grinned and said " I don't know, but I have been told that it is because I'm warm, kind, loving and I feel safe and secure, like how a father watches over his children". Bion nodded and left. I made my way to the room and undressed my master and bathed her and dressed her. It never tuned me on at all I just wasn't like that. I put her in bed and tucked her in. When I tuned to leave and clean up the house she quietly said " please stay ". I replied " yes my master". As I got into bed with her and held her against my chest. I watched her fall asleep. I love nothing more than to watch her sleep she was sooo small compared to me and yet so full of energy during the day. Watch her peaceful breaths so fragile yet strong.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

*Disclaimer I do not own Rosario + vampire franchise or any of the merchandise*

*Warning this chapter has a lemon*

Keiko POV

When I woke up I felt two powerful arms wrapped around me. I said " Artimus did you stay with me the whole night"? I sat up as Artimus released me and looked at him, I was worried that he did some thing to me last night. " yes master you did ask me to stay, so I did, and no master you know I couldn't unless you ask me to". I said" wait did you here that thought though the link? Artimus replied "no master you are so much better at that now, I just know you well". I sat there and I thought about about what he said. Artimus said something, I could not do it unless you asked. I said "what did you mean before when you said I couldn't unless you ask me too"? Artimus smiled and said " well master seeing you naked, bathing you, dressing you and holding you all those things don't turn me on at all, I find girls more attractive when they have nice cloths on then comped to when they are naked or in their underwear, it is just my personality mixed with immortality, I don't mean to offend you master when I say that, rather you look quite cute, but I don't see you as a sex object or a thing to be used, however you are my master and whatever you say I will do, so hypothetically if you asked me to have sex with you I would". I was flabbergasted,I had a problem. I said "so would you obey that request because you wanted to or made to"? Artimus look surprised at this one and said " master please don't ask me that question". I was determined and said gently but firmly " Artimus answer the question". Artimus looked up and whispered "because I want too". I was numb at that and then I thought of a way to heal the both of us. I started to climb on top of him provocative and began to rub myself up and down his powerful chest. Artimus put his hands on my shoulders and looked directly in my eyes and said " I don't think that you or I are readily for this stage, besides I haven't had sex since him, I'm well scared". I smiled and said timidly" so am I, but this opportunity to heal us both". Artimus desperate was trying to make and excuses and he looked afraid. He said "what about Bion"? I replied "I want to do this with you, your kind, gentile and you know what is like to be forced to do it, we can overcome our fears together ". Then Artimus said " but I'm too big I might hurt you". I wanted to do it with Artimus he was gentle, kind and loved me and I loved him too. He and me would do this and get over our fears. I said to Artimus " you yourself said that you could never hurt me, it is time we move on". I kissed him and he slowly kissed me back. we then had a compensation of out tongs in each others mouths fighting for supremacy. I only had my PJ's and I could already feel my pussy getting wet. Artimus had his hands on my small breasts he then moved his thumb and fore finger rubbing my nipples through the soft fabric and my bra. He then gently rolled me over so the he was on top and me on the bottom. He trying to do it so that was little weight on me. He then slowly started to undo my shirt buttons revealing a black lace bra. He then undone my bra and chucked it away along with my PJ top. He then proceeded put his mouth on my breast and sucked on it and use one hand to rub my other nipple. That caused me to moan in pleasure as he teased my nipples as used his teeth to nibble on one while pinching the other. This caused me to gasp in pleases as I felt myself getting more wet by the second. "Artimus I said please put it in"? "Yes my master" said Artimus and pulled my PJ bottoms and my panties. Then he got undressed he was so handsome and had a tattoo Rosario in the middle of his chest. His dick was Hugh as he pulled my legs apart and started to play my my pussy with his hands. I was Rocked with pleasure as I cried out as he slowly put his fingers in my pussy. And then put his massive dick at the entrance and it don't look like it was going to fit at all. I was in pain as he put it in gently and kept it there as he said "are you ready for this my master as I nodded he thrust the rest of it in. I cried out in pain and pleasure, I was so surprised that I could take it all in. He started at a slow speed and slowly got faster and faster I was in heaven pleasure coming in was over and over as I climax again and again for the next 15 minutes before Artimus came inside of me. It was so thick and warm I even had some running down my leg as I lay their gasping of breath. we did it again and lasted for 23 minutes before Artimus came again. I soon fell asleep. Once I woke up again it was just on dark Sunday night lucky. Artimus had made me dinner and thank me for healing him this mourning.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

*Disclaimer I do not own Rosario + vampire franchise or any of the merchandise*

Once I had eaten some food Artiums then said " you want to come for a fly master?". I replied "sure I would love too". He then formed into his 2nd form and he took me up in his arms and jumped out the window. I scared for a bit but once were out and about I looked at the yoki academy I, looked so small from up here. As we flew Artimus said "master there something I have to tell you, when I was with aluacrd one of the reasons why I did such horrible this was because me and all the Dragons had a third seal that was sketched into our skin, that Rosario that was on my chest is the seal, only Dracula ever knew how to unseal it, when Dracula did this our 1st forms appear, but that was not the worst part the worst part was when the seal released and the true form come out Dracula made it so that all our thinking process is dulled and we are compel to obey him no matter how bad the order". He then said seriously " if I ever go into this form run, run like hell and don't look back because I not me any more well kill you if you stay near me in that state. I said "yes I understand but what bought this on all of a sudden"? Artimus answered "I herd Dracula alive and he is starting to attack various realms with a horde of Dragons. I just hope he dose not find us I could not live with myself if I killed you". The next 4 weeks passed like a blur I went to dates with Bion and enjoyed the greatly. Tsukune and Moka were going out I herd. And the school stated to have winter, everyone rugged up in warm clothing as the snow fell. Artimus seemed distant for some reason or other. One day he said to me as he gave me cross on a chain with a round stone in the middle if the cross" If I turn into my true self press the stone in the middle, this will summon Dispater my friend to you, he will protect you, he is more than powerful enough to protect you, and bring me back from the edge". About a week later one Friday morning myself, Jos and Mallisa were walking in the school court yard I heard a voice yell in a deep dark voice very similar to Artimus "seals here your master releases seal one" I herd a pop and looked as one of Artimus's seals had gone. "Oh shit " Artimus said as he looked at me with horror and yelled at me "get out of here now". I stood there unable to move and then out of the crowed appeared him. Dracula with about 100 men all Artimus hight and seals on there hands all the students started to run away looking sacred. Once Dracula stood in front of Artimus he smirked and said " well Artimus my servant I hear you have another master". I was horrified and so scared this was Dracula the real deal. Dracula then tuned to me and said " well well well a human how pathetic". I could not speak or move as Boin and Ryoko were trying to get me to move. Artimus said " don't hurt her". He then walked in front of me and said " I will protect my true master with my life". Dracula just laughs and said" you have no choice you will kill her your self once I release your third seal". Artimus yelled " master run". I then stated to run with Ryoko and Bion. I heard from behind Dracula say " dragon seals listen to the call of your master released seal one, two and three". I felt a massive bust of yoki behind me and ran desperate. I tuned as I was running and saw that Artimus and all the Dragons had tuned into their true forms. 45 foot long monstrosity. I then herd Dracula saw " kill and destroy everything, and my general kill your form master". I felt so sacred as we speed up I then remembered the cross on my neck and pressed the stone in the middle. But I heard thumping of feet behind me and then the monster once Artimus appeared in front of us. I looked up at him pleading him to let me go. I said "Artimus don't do this your better than a monster". There was a sign of pain in his eyes as he ran his hand through Rykok's heart and chopped Bion's head off and then ran me through the heart. I was shocked and I looked down to see a massive hole in my chest. I fall on the ground. I was dieting, I had been killed by one I loved. I soon found the light getting darker cold so co...

Dispater POV

I was in my watered down demon form and was flying. I had felt Artimus had summoned me. I had herd that Dracula the vampire was alive and on a rampage. the demon inside of me was gong crazy " **yes kill maim destroy everyone make them suffer, destroy rape pillage touched**". I ignored the demon, as he contused with its scary ranting as it would talk less. I knew Artimus past and feared the worse. I saw the great barrier that cover the academy and letting 30% of my power out I Brock though it at super sonic speed and went inside. I flew around and saw Dracula and his Dragons in their true forms were everywhere killing people without mercy. Join** them in its eternal glory rip kill maim destroy rape them all** I then saw Searth in his true form running his had through that little girl that I knew was his master. I flew down and hit the Dragon at speed sending him back into a building. I then flew to Dracula and landed in front of him. "You will place all of their seals back on now". Dracula laughed and said " or else what ". He released all his power out which was impressive but being as old as I am you see alto. I said to Dracula "You would be wise to fear me vampa". He then said "Dragons attack this pathetic demon". I said to my demon " _I am going to release you, don't kill Dracula or Artimus_". **No, kill them all** it replied. I said _" do it or you get no fun at all_".** Fine whatever release me**"It replied. They dragons all tuned form what they were doing and sated to attack me. I said " Seal release 75% of power". I was then surrounded with yoki and manna of unbelievable strength. I was then no longer in control as the demon took over and I turned in to a 12 foot tall black scaly, and barbed impenetrable armour plates all over me and four horns on my head, and on my back 8 ft spike 5 foot long and thin. A huge barbed tail dripping with poison, three rows of sharp pointy teeth. Massively clawed hands and powerful 3 jointed legs with barbed tip. I had been possessed for aeons now no exorcist could remove it, it took over 200 souls to crate me by a dark Magician. The demon kept me alive for all these years even though I am human, and he is constantly trying to get me to break. The Demon looked at Dracula and said in a voice of 200 men with an echo **"fear me yes yes I am a true demon this boy is mealy a vessels**". as the dragons started to attack he proceeded to rip ones head of and tore another in half making sure that he got plenty of blood on himself and licking at It he said "** I want to kill everyone in the world I want to eat your heart blood blood blood kill".** He tore all the dragon to shred within minutes , everywhere attack was useless as it bounced off the demons armour. He then came to Artimus and he mealy knocked him out with a back hand, the he grabbed Dracula by the neck and said " reseal the 3rd seal now". Dracula tried to break his grip but punching the demon but to no alive. Like throwing a spanner at a bulldozer. The demon looked amused and said "released the dragon". Dracula said raspingly "seal hear you master and seal back the darkness level one two three". The demon the watched as Searth tuned back into his human form and looked around distorted. He looked at me/demon and frowns " master". He got up and ran for the dead master. The demon follow strangely quite, as he following him were he was going He was still carrying Dracula by the throat. He was say lots of fowl things. We watched as Artimus picked up his master she was coved in blood and had a big hole in her chest. He said " master master noo master you cant die". he then put her in front of the demon and said "heal her". The demon was surprised at that he just shock . It said " **I not heal her we make vampa give her all blood**. He nodded eyes filled with hope. the demon dropped Dracula with a thump, and appeased clutching its head as I was trying to regain control, I gave up as I regained control and went beck to human form and resealed myself. The Dragon quirky retreated him and bought him to his master and he said " you will give her all your blood is that understood,". Dracula knew when he was beaten and had an expression of accenting his demise as he put his fangs into her Jugular vein and pumped blood into her body. I watched as he gave her every last drop of his life and died. I reduce his body to ash and released my power. I then said to the dragon now all we can do is wait and hope.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

*Disclaimer I do not own Rosario + vampire franchise or any of the merchandise*

I felt myself slowly waking up in the infirmary and it was twilight. I felt different and tried to remember what happen but I had nothing. My eyesight was much more shaper and my hearing to. I could hear people out side talking about other patients. I looked about and saw my dragon there beside me he looked at me kindly and said " good morning master how do you feel"? I replied and said " I feel weird what happens the last thing I remember was...". I trailed off as I remembered every thing Dracula, Jos, Mallies and me dieing. They were dead gone, I would never hear them again Bion's laugh or Ryoko's smile, there was now a hole in my cheats. I pulled hospitable gown up to my neck and notice that I had nothing on underneath and notice that there was no hole or any intercalation it had been there. I looked at Artimus as I pulled my hospital gown down I started to cry. He looked at me sadly and hugged me sobbing and said " I'm so sorry master I killed you, Ryoko and Bion. He cried in my arms and said " I couldn't stop I so sorry master, Dispater was here too late but bought me back from the edge, well you were dead master, so we made Dracula give his life blood to you". I would never feel Bions touch again. Artimus pulled me up into him arms and hugged each other and cried in each others arms. I then said through sobs "I'm a vampire now?" He said through sobbed " you had lost all your blood and you body adapted to Dracula blood". I was shocked at all that had happened and I had lost my humanity. Searth sobbed out " I'm so sorry". I then said sobbing " its alright I don't blame you Dracula did this not you it wasn't you". We cried in each others arms as I feel asleep. When I came to again I woke up in a pair of strong arms but it wasn't my Dragon it was an huge man. I screamed " aaaahhhhhh who the hell are you get away, get away, get away". The man seem to be amused by this and said kindly in a voice" hush my child all is well" he said while patting my head and added " we haven't been introduced officially I'm Dispater and old friend of Artimus". I looked around and noticed that I was only dressed in a hospital gown witch left little to the imagination he could see everything and I hope that he wasn't going to try to molest me. He then gave a chuckle and said " I'm a very old being I have seen everything and done everything, I have no interest in women in that way at all it is just my personality, I believe that only people who mutely love each other should do these things, plus I like to annoy the demon in me so I usually like to do he right thing". I blinked, I saw that my fears were baseless, he was a real human and he even helped Artiums returned to normal. I then looked and his face and he looked back kindly. I stared to feel guilty, If I had run when Artimuns had told me to Bion and Ryoko might still be alive. I started to cry and said " I killed them they would still be alive today if I had only run away the time Artimus to..". Dispater interrupted me kindly saying " no my child the blame is on Dracula and Dracula alone, I some times do that to when my demon used to get out and kill everyone I would blame myself, but we cannot blame ourself for the deeds of others, let it all out my child all will be alright, I am here I know what the touch of death feels like, do not worry you can cry your heart out". I kept crying and crying until I had no tears left. Then I was curios he had a demon inside him I wonder what it is saying now. I asked "So what is the demon saying now"? He smiled and said " he actuality singing " make some good girls go bad ". I said " what he really singing that"? He said "yep he likes to find new and inventive ways of anointing me".I asked " so where is Artimus anyway"? Dispater smiled and replied "I kicked him out forcefully, he had not eaten anything for 3 weeks and it was showing, when he sated to look at me and you as a tasty treats I kicked him out to get food". He kicked Artimus out physical I would have like to have seen that, I then started to feel a thirst more now that when I woke up I was parched no beyond paced I felt really thirsty. I asked the man " I am really thirsty do you have anything to drink"? He then said " yes my child but the thirst you have is not for water it is for blood, you are now a vampire, welcome to the life of the immortals". What I was a vampire, a vampire. Dispater then added as he bought his wrist up to my mouth " drink my child you must drink or eels go blood crazy, don't worry about drinking to much of my blood, my body replaces it almost instantaneously". I hesitated I didn't want to drink blood but I did feel an unnatural thirst. Dispater said" you need to bite down on my wrist and your fangs will extend naturally then imagine trying to suck a drink though a straw". I took the offered wrist and bought it to my mouth I did feel my canines extend and I bit into his wrist forcefuly, instinct taking over as I drank his blood. I was amazing the texture it was so sweet, pleasurable, powerful and tainted all at the same time. I could not stop I drank and drank until I felt full and pulled away gasping for breath. Dispater chuckled and said "I am told that demon blood is quite an appetiser from vampire species". I said " that was amassing it was relay sweet and powerful and yet tainted... I trailed off as I relieved I was blabbing and about blood for that matter. Dispater said to me " Artimus was being very depressing as he watched over you, he is well and truly sorry". I giggled and said " so saying that it wasn't his fault didn't work for you ether"? The demon boy laughed and said " nope that was part of the reason I kicked him out, to go walk off the guilt". In his arms I felt safe and warm as I did with Artimus and I hoped he was alright. I said " thank you for being there for him and defeating Dracula and his army". Dispater said " ah me and him are old friend and I got there a second too late, Dracula was easy to defeat, beside I didn't do much I let the demon out and he did his thing we defeated him quickly so that there was a greater chance at saving you, even then you had died for six minutes". I was flabbergasted he had single-handedly destroyed dracs army of dragons, defeated the man himself and bought Artimus back from the edge and all in 6 minutes. 6 mutes and he was being modest, well I suppose he is an demon possess boy. He then said " oh I almost forgot, I was relay bored so I crafted a seal for you to use and a set of cloths/armour that I made your size". He then put me on the ground and excitedly got an thing similar to an arm brace it was 14cm in length and was the perfect size for my wrist and had 2 cm thick plating. It was a silvery chrome polished and had a magnificent carved cross that went the complete lent of the seal. The cross was inlaid with gold. Dispater said as he it parted down one side to put it on my wrist " its a seal simpler to mine, its voice encoded, virtually indestructible and durable and its internal power source that will never run out". It also has voice recognition that will enable you to be able to tell it what percentage of power and it will release it". It fitted perfectly and I said " thank you". He then looked exited and said "that's not all I made you a set of armour for your life of immortality". He then showed me a breast plate that had the lower part was the same colour as my seal and the bodice part was a matte black. It had a beautify carved phoenix on the front and it had shoulder braces. He also showed me a pair of leggings that were a black silver colour. He also had a skirt that reached to just past my seen and It was the same colour as the legging. He said" these are virility indescribable as well and the skirt is quite smooth". I was not worried around the boy as I took off my gown and he helped me put them on. They were quite confable and fitted just right. He added to the mix two gloves and were the same colour as the leggings and when all the way up to my shoulders. He then put on me the upper arm and fore arm armour which was matte back one side reached all the way down to my seal, the other reached right to my wrist. He then helped put on a pair of hand armour gloves with spiked knuckles. And then we put on the lower thigh grades and nee guards and the rest all in matte black. And a black pair of conformable boots that were a matte black. All this armour encased my whole body back include. He then gestured towards a mirror in the infirmary room and said " have a look and tell me what you think". I looked at the mirror and was astounded that I had relay pale skin, bigger breasts, bigger butt, more cute and elegant up I looked gorgeous. The armour looked au some and cool. I said " I love it, Its cool, conformable too and I don't actually feel like I'm wearing anything at all, thank you so much, by the way what is the demon saying now"? Dispater said " I'm glad you like it I haven't made any thing by hand for ages I'm glad for the opportunity, the demon had moved onto a different song while you were dressing its "I like big buts and I cannot lie". We laughed and said " really he must appreciate the cloths I have on". Searth said " appreciative it not really the right word". We laughed and he added "Artimus will flip when he sees you too". Just as he finished saying that Artimus walked in and said " whose going to flip". Dispater mumbled "Speak of the devil and he will find you...no not you, him... the dragon...fucking idiot... fuck you to. Artimus stooped in mid stride and hugging me tight said" oh you awake master, I was so worried that you would die, you looked so good master, I'm so sorry master should of tried harder". He would not let me breath he was hugging me too tightly and he won't shut up. Artimus kept taking "and master is all powerful now and..." He was cut off by Dispater grabbing the scruff of Artimus neck and yanked him off me. I let out a huge breathe gasping of air. Dispater that lifted Artimus above the ground and said " heel boy, shut up and sit down, don't make me go all hulk on your ass". As Artiums tired to protest Dispater cut him off " ah ah no no don't talk no, now that finally, shut up, you almost smoothed her to death you overgrown Wookie, yes I know what a wookie is, now sit down before I release the beast, no not there here beside me". Artimus then pouted and sat down in the comer. I laugh and said "thank you Dispater". he nodded and I said to Artimus "now how is my favourite servant". He relied "I'm sorry about that master I had a moment of weakness but I am alright I have feed and feel much beater now master". I smiled and said "That's good now I feel fine too, Dispater made me this suit of armour and seal. He replied " I wounding where he disappear off to". Dispater said " yeah anything to get away from you and your depressing moaning". I laughed then said "look um do you have anywhere you need to be " Dispater replied "I have not much on just doing my usually thang". I had also noticed I was thinking faster and quicker making sense of everything he said within milliseconds. I asked him" what are you doing here then"? he replied "well I was hopping that I could serve you now as well". I thought that was acceptable after all he would be a valuable friend. I then replied " I accept what is the ceremony for this"? Artimus said " simple Dispater and I will be in full battle armour, and Dispater will kneel before you and he will ask for you to be his master and you say Wether you want him to or not and use a sword to knight him as your servant and knight, you then pour power into each other and exchange blood. I said"I understand ". Artimus said, " excuse us master while we go get ready". I replied " you are excused". 10 minutes later the came in in full old style fully metal matte black samurai warrior aromr that looked like it weighed a ton. On their breast plates it had the same phoenix as was the same as the one on my armour carved into theirs. Dispater kneed before me and Artimus stood to my right. He then handed me a samurai sword which was massive but my awesome vampire strength it felt like I was holding a feather and said " do you pledge your loyalty to me and mine"?. Dispater said " yes". I then knighted him with my sword and exchanged blood and power. I said "you are both my sword and shield rise my servant". The demon boy rose up and said " as your servant I must inform you that the headmaster wants too see you once you were aware of what is going on". I relieved " Ok let us go to him". Dispater and Artumus followed me out. As we walked I notice that it was a school day and that it was lunch time. As we had not changed the monsters all around us looked with fear and respect at me and my two servants. My sharp hearing caught what some were saying. "Oh look there is that demon that defeated Dracula army",one said. Another said " I herd that she is a super vampire".Another said "whatever" it was Artimus who defeated them". then some girl said " she is soooo hot with that pale skin". I felt disturbed from that a fan girl, I could deal with men but girls were a different matter. I love the fact that I'm still alive and now with the power to defend myself. Everyone was parting to let us through as we walked. I was in shocked I could smell there blood and and see there Auras of everyone I past.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

*Disclaimer I do not own Rosario + vampire franchise or any of the merchandise*

Once we got inside headmasters office he and two other people there, they had massive arurs and their blood smells very sweet and powerful. I licked my lips unconsciously and my fangs extended as I stared at the three. The headmaster then said "Welcome Lord Dracula, Ancient commander dragon Artimus and Dispater". Lord Dracula indeed. The two behind me stayed silent so I said polity " Good evening Headmaster who are you two". One of them stepped forward and said "I am Lord Akasha and this is Lord Touhou Fuhai". I took a step back . they were the other Hades Dark Lords. I was scared. I was panicking thinking I was in trouble. I don't want to die. Then Dispater and Artmus took a step forward to stand next to me. And gave me reassuring looks. I gained my composure as the headmaster said " so your the most powerful vampire now this was not expected and Searth you are as unpredictable as I remember, I must thank you for defeating Dracula and him army". "What do you mean the most powerful vampire, is not Lord Akasha a vampire"? The lord herself replied and said " yes I was but when Dracula gave you his blood you had lost all of yours and he gave all of his to you. The blood adapted to your dearth and repaired you, as a result you now posses all the power Alucard once had". OMG I knew that I was a vampire but I was a vampire with super cool powers awesome and I had to amazing servants to boot. Lord Touhou Fuhai said "as you are now a vampire we wanted to asses the limets of your strength and what you plan to do with it". I had not thought about that. I didn't feel like doing anything besides protect myself. Yeah there was nothing else that I could think of. I said " I only want to use that power to protect myself, plus as a being who will live forever what is the point of making the same mistaken as Dracula and become infamous for your crimes, plus I still think I am human and want to avoid hurting any one". The head master replied " well spoken, now that we have your intent perhaps it is time to introduce you to Vampric society". Lord Akasha then said "the vampire high council has a meeting that you have been invited personal to attend and tonight you have a ball to attend to, what your wearing now will suit both and your royal guards will attend". I saw Dispater and Artiumus exchange horrified l,ooks, oh shit that meant that it would be boring and stuff a ball come on who acutely goes to those, I have to be introduce to vamps bloody hell what ever happens to me going to school with just Artimus. Oh well better get it over and done with. I nodded and said "I will attend both". Good evening to you all. I then looked at Dispater and said " can you telport us there "? "Yes, Master" he said and we dissipated. We reappeared at an old Victorian style castle mansion. Lady Akasha then appeared beside us and said " I will introduce you to the council but they don't now that you were formerly human so play along, If you have any problems just ask Searth and Artumis they have done this before". "And hated it" said Artimus . Dispater said "why do think I have been a hermit for so long because bloody vampires invite me everywhere". He then added "unfortunately this is a must and put your helmet on until we get inside". As we walked in he explained "once you are introduce you will remove your helmet and unseal 30% of your power, once we all are introduced, then you will kneel to the master of the council then once he says rise and we will stand in the middle of the council". I replied " I understand". Artimus making sure Lord Akasha could hear and said " how on earth to you remember that Dispater, even Alucrd hated the nobility and the council, its no wonder he went berserk and started to kill everyone, it was because he was so bored". lord Akasha said" hush your mouth I happen to appreciate the council and what it do and I like the ceremony". Dispater grinned and said " that explains why both your daughters are proud, sadistic, homicide manics". Lord Akasha had nothing to say to that and just glared at him, after all he was a powerful demon and you can't do shit against one. We arrived at the doors to the council chamber and walked in, most of the vampires here had weak arurs as they all sated at us . I then walked up to what I assume was the master, I was lucky right as Dispater and Artumis stood beside me then Lady Akasha stood beside the master. she then said " this is Lord Dracula spawn of Dracula. I then removed my helmet and said to the seal " release power 30%". And a powerful golden red glow emitted from me and I felt powerful. Then Akasha said " This is her royal guard Artimus the Dragon. I said "Seal number one hear your master release seal to 30% power and hold for 24 hours". A sightly bigger than mine power emoted from Artimus in a red golden glow. Then lady Akasha said " This is a royal Guard Demon Dispater. The boy said" release seal 30% the aura after was a dark purple much bigger than Artimus. The meeting got under way. It was ssoooo boring hour after hour of these idiots posing. I was asked a few questions which were answered. Dispater fidgeted and looked bored. Artimus was staring off into space as if he had found something I hadn't. I said to Searth and Artiums over our link, as part of the master servant contract, I said "this is sooo bored.Artuims replied _yeah and it gets worse_". Dispater said_ me and my demon agree that if we don't get out of this hell hole within the next 2 hours I'm going to go all hulk on their asses for some entertainment_". I smiled on the insides with that. When the meeting finished I resisted the urge to jump and yell whoopee. As we walked out lady Akasha told us that the ball was at her castle and we telerported away. We reappeared in font of the castle and we were greeted by all the servants of the caste. We were shown where the ball room was and was introduced by one of the servants. It would be a pleasure to introduce the Lord Dracula and her two royal guards Dispater and Artimus". It was customary according to Artimus to keep our power sealed until you are introduce, then you let it all out. I said "seal real power 100%, Dragon seal hear your master release seal one and two". A massive explosion of Yoki happen and then when Dispater released his seal to 60% it just made it bigger. Artimuns turned into his watered down 2nd form and Dispater was in his watered down demon form. Once we had controlled our arurs some what we started to be greeted by all the people in the room. Terribly tedious as everyone wanted to be introduced. I was so board then the suitors came trying to ask me to be there mate I refused a few kindly, then got board with it and asked Dispater and Artumis to keep them away. Then there was something interesting there was a commotion at the doorway. I watched as this guy dogged all the guards attacks, it was almost as if he was dancing as he dogged with grace and flair. He only dogged barley enough to evade the attacks as if he relay didn't care. He was dressed in a bowler had, white suit compel with tie and walking stick. He then suddenly in a blur kocked out all the guarded. he than kinda danced in and said to the servant " introduction please". The servant said "and tonight we have King Dracula". Shit it couldn't be hang on. I seached thorugh Allucards memoires and found out that this guy is his father. You see the bad Dracula was actualy called Belenus Dracuala. His father was called King Leonidas Dracula. Yes that was him. But he lead a force of over barly over 300 spatans who were actualy full blooded lycans. He and his army fought agains over 10'000 vampires. Leonidas has always hated his own kind feircy. When he had a son he tired to gide him on the same paht but to no avale. He could not bring himself to kill his own son, so he let him be. All the people in the room looked when he released his power to 50%. He had a simerlar designed seal to min but his power far outshind even the deomons. He walked in and most the people looked at him with haterd as they reginised him. He walked up to me and my servants and gracefuly took a knee before me and said " **and a good evening to you Lady Dracula, ****Dispater**** and Artiums how do you fare**"? I hid behind Dispater and said " so you heard, are you here to kill me"? Leonidas smiled and said " **no rather I am here to thank you for killing my son, you will do what my son did not and you will use your powers wisely"**. I came out from behing the deomon and said " thank you and I will not diserpont you".He gave me wink and danced off again to go anyoy to some vampires. Searth and artiums went to raid the food. And then Lord Issa and Lady Akasha came in. Issa came over and introductions were made he then proceeded to flirt with me outrageously and I was trying to get rid of him. His hand then touched my pussy through my skirt deliberately. I then punch him right access the room and into the wall causing an impact carter. I was furious as I yelled at him "**you dare touch me like that again and I will set my guards on you and they will not be merciful**". Leonidas appeared out of no where in front of me. He asked "**are you alright my Lady**". I smirked and replied "**I am now**". Issa lost all common seance and said out loud "you bitch". Lady Akasha then appeared beside him and said to Issa "Have you lost all your sense man you have molesting Lord Dracula and insult her, do you have a death wish, she has all the blood of Dracula and two servants who could destroy you in seconds ". The incredible arrogant Issa said haughty "I am lord here and I can do what I want, beside what can her guards do me nothing"? I thought that he had gone mad. Leonidas then walked up and stood in front of him and release his power out his aran fluctuating" I** demand the right of recompense, lady dracual is my kin now and you dare insualt her, lucky for you we are merciful, you will crawl over to her and apologise or your life is forfeit to me and I will feast on your tained blood and make you part of me".** He then said "** your answer**"? He crawled up to me and said" I'm sorry Lady Dracula I apologised sincerely". After all no one says no to Dracula the most powerful being on earth, bad things happen when you do. Lord Ashaka seemed happy. Leonidas said to me" you and me are kin now, if there is anythong you need do not hesertate to ask". I nodded and said " thank you I will keep that in mind". He left after that. When we finally came out of there I was very tried and then Artimus scooped me up and then said that they could go to Searth place for a while and we disappeared. Searth place was a massive villa and it had no one in the house but the house was spotless. We went in and Artumis laid me down on a bed and said "good night my master". I said " please stay with me". He tuned and hopped in the bed and held me in his arms and I fell asleep. When it became morning I was woken to the sight of Artumis smiling at me and said " morning master ". hello I wanted to do it with him again and said "Dispater lets do it again like we did weeks ago". he asked "are you sure master". I said "yes wait where is Dispater"? Artumis shrugged and said " I can't feel him in the house but he has this uncanny knack at knowing what is going to happen before it happens so he probably went for a fly". we move closer and started to do it.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

*Disclaimer I do not own Rosario + vampire franchise or any of the merchandise*

Dispater POV

I knew something would go down this morning and good on them. "**No it is not good you should have joined in, I know you want her, yes you want to stick it in her ass and lighten to her screams" **I replied I know what I _relay want and what I would actually do, so let us stop this banter, No , whatever I'm ignoring you now._ **You can't ignore me I am demon spawn**. I was in my watered down demon form as I flew about. My house was near the Swiss Alps and I love nothing more than go see the sunrise on the mountain. Humans could not see me as I had an invisibility spell on. I flew around the mountains in and out picking up speed and dodging in between rocks and tree. I loved it. I flew into the great barrier and went for a fly in the vampire realm. I like to see what they were doing, keeping tabs as humans would say. But as I flew I felt some thing that was not vampire on the mountain in the realm that I was now approach. I stated to fly around wondering what it was. That was strange because there were no vampires nearby the smell either. As flew towards where it was I caught sight of it. It looked like a girl of maybe 18 tied to a pole. **Alright a free orgy**. I could smell the stench of dried blood and this blood was vampire blood that was off. I dropped completely to the ground and tuned into my first transformational. I dropped the invs spell and walked over to here. she was just staring at the ground not even noticing me. She was all cut up with a sharp instrument and then her breasted had deep cuts in them and blood seeping out. Her stomach had been cut up to the extent that it was just a bloody mess. I could see that he had been raped repeatedly as I could smell stale semen and cut up on her ciltours and I could also see that they had shoved whatever interment they used up her vagina to. Here left hand was missing at a holy lock on her wrist blood seeping out. Three of her toes had been cut off her right foot. She had a metal pin in her right forearm. Her right leg was chopped off at the thy. I was pissed real pissed at the people who had done this to her. And I imagined it was only because she was a half breed vampire of some kind. **very good job I must say but I would do better, amateur vampires.** I went into my second form unsealed 30% of my power and put a stasis spell on her and took her up in my arms I flew back to the house at top speed. I arrived and transformed back into my first form running in the house as fast as I could her my master and Artumis still at it. This was more Important. I layed the girl gentry down onto my dinning table a big 12 seater wooden oak set. **Now you can fuck her up the hole in her stomach and finish the job**". I ignored him and cleared everything off and grabbed the house phone to called one of my friends a Witch named Nancy that was the best healer I know and told her the basics of what was wrong with the girl. I then release the status spell and put blanket over her. She was out like a light. I looked around for one of my spell book I could at least keep her alive until Nancy came. Where was it as I flew around the house making and made lots of noise as I knock into things. I was in a hurry and I didn't care. AHA there it is and I ran back to the dinning room Artemis and my master were there barley dressed.** Wo ho now you can fuck them both go on doggy style, uh hu hu and listen there screams as you pump faster and faster**". Artemis said "what happened to her"? I replied " found her in the vampires realm mountain tied to pole and badly mutilated, my deepest darkest master you had better not look, it was gut wrenching enough just me seeing it". She nodded and said "do you know who did it"? I replied while putting a pillow underneath the grills head "no but I intend to find out, she is dieing and I have summoned a friend of mine who is the best at healing, it has never been one of my strong points". Master nodded and Artimus said "look I found a spell that will help". He chanted it and the girl gave out a moan in her sleep. I felt a presence appear at the front of my house. " I said " Nancy is here good" Nancy walked in a middle aged looking woman, with sandy blond hair, blue eyes and said "long time no see Demon and that must be the little Dracula and dragon I have heard so much about". My master and Artemis greeted her. Nancy said " how bad is she"? I replied "have a look for your self". As I peeled off the blanket Nancy, masters and Artimus eyes when wide at her terrible mutated body. "**Go on finish the job get a knife and cut her into little chucks I know you want to."** I ignored him again Master was trying not to puke, Nancy then said " who could have done this"? I relied "I have no idea". I then said " shall we do it like last time, the way where I give you power and you heal"? Nancy said "yes that would be best way the damage is quite extensive and I'm only a witch". I then put my right arm in between her breasts and said " seal release power 40%". As a swirl of power, a light fighting darkness aura surrounded me. "**Good boy foreplay now kill that stupid dragon and rape them all in every hole over and over**".This signified that I control both light and dark magic. Then navy began to heal the girl, starting with the obvious like sealing the wounds on her missing hand and leg. I knew that nobody could fully restore her limbs only she could do that, but there seemed to be soothing stopping her from healing. I was certain that she was a ghoul once human trying to battle the ghouls influence. The entire monster would is required to kill a ghoul on sight, or if they are to weak to repost it to higher ups. Artemis Spock up and said " she is a ghoul you know". I replied "yes I'm aware of that". Nancy gave a gasp and pulled away and said " I can't continue if she is a ghoul, were supposed to kill her". My master asked " is there any way to reverse it"? Artemis replied sadly "once a ghoul comes about there is no way to reverse it, the only thing holding it back now is that holy lock". I replied " no this one is different". Nancy said "but you don't accurately know that". I relied " I'm going to tell you something that I never told anyone, my wife was a ghoul, her ghoul was so different. Everyone had shocked looks and I took a breath and continued " when she was young, long ago, she was human 15 year old and a genital kind soul, and she had two fiends who were both pure blood vampires, one of the vampires come of age when she starts gaining she full vampire powers and the other did not have much power as she was young. I sighed and said "she and her friends were playing near a Zenko's place and accidental crashed into the house of the Zenko, apparently he had told them if they ever played near his house again they would be taught a lesson, put smiley he fire attacked them, Sally the human had such bad burs that she died in their arms, the older pumped blood into her system the proper way, blood with mostly yoki, then she collapsed and her sister took over but only pumped in blood not yoki, and while she was doing it her was begging don't die, don't die, and hopping like hell that she would survive". I pause and continued," she went ghoul, at the time I was passing through as I herd the screamed I come out and there she was in a rampage, however the thing was talking with me and mostly wounding people and trying to rape men, ghouls are not intelligent they just kill and kill, not pick and chose who to kill and try to molest people, and have they most certainly try to have intelligent conversations with me, I didn't know what to do so I just sealed it and waited, when she woke up she was her old self again, however she had a voice inside her head the voice of the Ghoul she told me trying to tempt her to kill everyone and mutilate people in imaginative ways, I was flabbergasted ghouls don't think, they don't tempt like some demon possessing a person, once I had got the full story about what h append, I fugued it out". I paused and said " the blood from the first vampire sister was the proper way to turn people into vampire or vampires, however when the second sister did it she did it out of desperation and did not do it properly and gave mostly blood without knowing it, that is how you get a ghoul, so there were three force fighting the human blood, vampire blood and way to turn ghoul blood, and it worked in a way, however she had her deepest darkest thoughts her subconscious that all of us have but with humans it is quite extensive, it was bought to life by the younger sisters blood, it was sentient but it could be controlled by her". **Should of killed her you weak spineless human**. I sighed my master then said " so you think that this girl is like you wife"? I nodded and said " yes master, my wife learned to control it in time the voice grew quieter, the vampire obviously don't know shit, no offence meant master". **Yes get angry burn with fire, take your vengeance those pathetic vampires won't even know what hit them**. She smiled and said " none taking Artemis". I smiled back and said " they obviously didn't know what to do with her or they took her away and could fathom it out to and put a holy lock on just to be safe and killed her after a fashion. Nancy nodded after all she had a kind soul and kept healing the girl. I then was real angry really really angry pissed off I wanted to start ripping apart the vampires, then Artemis came over and put his and on my shoulder and said" your angry and you need to calm down remember what you told me about that town an what you did"? Master looked with curiously but didn't ask sensing that it wasn't a subject I was confable with. I tired to calm down but failed, I kept looking at that badly mutilated girl who had been though so much suffering and I Imagen that simmer circumstances that my wife when through had happened with this girl. Yes yes burn with passion kill them all mutate them make them suffer they kill your wife in cold blood only because she was a part vampire, let it out resale me and together we will make sweet havoc open the vampires". Searth then looked at me sadly when he relied that I wasn't going to clam down and said " don't do it, don listen to him, he is trying to get you to snap and its working, pleases don't do it, you must calm down, we can get Lord Akasha and enquire about what has happened". I relied in a voice of fury "have you ever seen this before, I have, I have seen it so many times before all done by that race of blood suckers, all species human or supernatural I have seen in battles in wars even in the peaceful villages when the person had don't nothing but live, vampires mutilate and kill because they enjoy it, they even did exactly that to my mate because they didn't understand". I was relay furious now as my yoki fluctuated about me. I relied in cold heartless voice "But no more I will find who did this and make them pay the price kill, mutilate, ravage and destroy, the Akasha clan will be dealt with". Yes let them know the power of a demon it them know what it means to go against you.I walked out of the house and transfer onto my water down demon form and flew off.

Keiko POV

As I watched as Dispater stored out of the house I tried to think of something to say to stop him but I could not because I agreed with what he was going to do. I said to Artemis "go and stop him before he hurts himself". Artimus shock his head sadly and said" I'm sorry but he cannot be stopped once he takes a road he follows it to the end, I'm more worried about the vampires than him". What he was worried about the vampires rather than his best friend I then asked " what do you me"? Nancy replied as she still worked on the girl " he is a demon possess boy and the last of them, in our stories and legends it as said that they there was no limit's to what they did entire villages were wiped out, yoki spices as well a human". Dispater said " when I was still fighting with Dracula he sent about 50 dark hunters to this one village, one served and he said that one demon alone took out all the men and told him to tell Dracula that Dispater owned this village, I then asked Dracula about how we should retaliate he said to forget about that village and avoid it, when I enquired as to why he said let the sleeping Demon lie for when he awakens the world will tremble". Nancy then said " myself and Artemis have never seen Dispater fight without holding back alto and I never want to witness his fury"


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

*Disclaimer I do not own Rosario + vampire franchise or any of the merchandise*

Dispater POV

I unsealed my power to 60% and flew into the great barrier at supersonic speed I was furious. **Fly yes fly let them know your power your righteous fury**. My power was massive demonic aura of oppressing nature commanding. As I flew I knew it would have been lord Issa yes castle Akasha. I changed direction and flew towards it I saw it in the distance as it got bigger and bigger and I slowed down just a tiny bit and dove right though the roof while putting a personal shield around myself. I kept on going though walls, doors, floors not even slowing me down as I flew to the throng room where Issa would be, I also could feel Lord Akasha in the throne room too. I dove into its room and landed on the floor with a crunch and a rain of debris. I had satanic power coming off me. There was also in the room Kokoa, Moka unsealed Kahlua and a few random people I did not know. All the vampire in the room had gone into fighting stances including Lord Akasha who had unleashed about half of her power. But I ignored them and focused on Issa, and said in my thousand satanic warriors voice I only have when I release %60 of my power " **Issa how many ghoul attacked have there been in the last week**"? He looked confused and said " I don't know what your talking about". The lieing blood sucker I then said " **Oh but I think you do and you will answer me, or you will suffer**". Lady Akasha then said " what the hell are you doing Searth you come into my house and threaten my mate what they hell has getting you so riled up, answer me or suffer the consequence". I laughed smirked and said "as a mater of fact, there is a girl, who has a dark persona that is just like my late wife Shanyi that you vampires tried to kill as well, because you though that she was just a ghoul, but you arrogant race could see that the ghoul in both was intelligent and could interact, no ghoul dose this but you are too blind to let them both live because your afraid of what you don't understand". Issa replied "but that girl reckless was a menace and needed to be put down". I replied **"just because she was human before hand, you had to go and rape and mutate the poor girl, wasn't it that was the real reason right**"? I could see in Issa's face that what I had said was true. I felt my power fluctuate again as I was angry. Lord Akasha then said " we understand he will be charged and put on trial you may now leave". I laugh loud and said"** I know you better it will be a corrupt trial with corrupt judges, and you yourself hate the human race too, yeah I know, you only display lips service when you have to that inst it"? Her face confirm it and I said " I have been possessed by this daemon for over 4000 years and the one that did it was you Aksaha yes I know that you sacrificed 200 humans to bring my demon to this world into this body and you all will feel righteousness fury when I deem it and now you stand in my way and I will not be peaceful, back down all of you I will deal with Issa. **They all refused to move and Lord Akasha said" I'm a hades lord who defeated Dracula and we all here are far more powerful that you". I smirked and said "you barely managed to seal Dracula with two other peoples help, and you have never acutely witness a true demon posses fight, when the beast out fully unless were are angry enough to unleash the beast and you will know satanic fury".They all refused again and instead let out there powers fully and stood at the ready. I was well and truly pissed off now and I was right. I then said "foolish children I will fight you release power 100% demon I give you full control, kill, mutate, destroy, ravage and rape everyone ". The room exploded literal as my power went out in a fire ball and I was giving off waves of yoki. We then were surrounded with yoki and manna of unbelievable strength. we were both in power now in true synchronisation as the both of use together truly unleashed our power. We then turned in to a 12 foot tall black scaly, and barbed impenetrable armour plates all over me and four horns on my head, and on my back 8 ft spike 5 foot long and thin. A huge barbed tail dripping with poison, three rows of sharp pointy teeth. Massively clawed hands and powerful 3 jointed legs with barbed tip. Moka ran up and tried her roundhouse kind but I caught it my clawed hand and my expression turned maniacal. we said "** Die die die**" as we garbed her head and kept slamming it into the floor causing blood and gore to go everywhere. We felt someone hit us from behind and I just turned and chopped with my hand the arm off of Kokoa at the elbow she screamed as her blood went everywhere, we had truly gone berserk as I stated to enjoy it the blood and screaming. We then felt as some put an arm though my chest and we grabbed the arms of Akasha and grabbed her on both shoulders and ripped off her arms and kicked her into a wall. We stated to lick the blood on the arms we had in my hands. We than saw Moka come at us again her face was muted and hit her with both of the arms of the dark lord we had in my hands causing her to fly into a wall. We then dropped those arms and caught Kahlua our my arms and she tried to cut me with her shape shifting ability. we ripped her wings off and proceeded to bash her head repeatedly into the ground. We then felt horny and pushed her down and ripped all her clothes off her and freeing our dick we entered her ass as she cried out in pain and we proceeded to rape her over and over. we laughed and said "** yes scream scream and struggle**". Issa tried to attack us but we skewed him in the chest with our wings and through in away, then one of the random vampire tired as well we feed yoki into our wing and cut him in half and his blood went all over me. Then Akasha came in front of us she had one of her arms put back on and started to chant we gather acid in our throat and shot it at her in a long thick stream. She could not get any from it in time and she went to the ground screaming as it burned away at her. We were loving this some blood carnage and a free fuck. We sliced two more radon vampires in half as we kept raping Kahlua. we then said "yes come at us we want more chaos". Moka came at me again and had a lace in her hand and said " die beast". we block it with my wings and chanted a lighting spell that we then threw at Moka hitting her in the chest causing a hole to burn through her chest. Kokoa then came at us with a sword, we simply cut her in half she was dead before she him the ground. The reaming 3 random vampires attacked in one group and mangers to topple us off Kahlua. That pissed us off as we were enjoying that we then got up faster than the vampires could follow and sliced the first man in half with our wing and gouging out the heart of the second the third wet himself as we beheaded him. We then felt a powerful lighting spell go though our chest. We then turned as a one armed badly burnt faced Akasha chanted another spell. But when she saw that our wound had healed in 6 seconds she looked scared. We then wanted to get rid of this vampire once and for all. we then ran at her dogging to the side of her first attack a punch to the face. we then cut her in half as she lay there looking daggers at me we laughed and said " **time to die vampa**". And we chanted "forces** of darkness and lend me you power to a end of the world fire storm combine and join me catastrophe**". As the power built up in us we were then surrounded by a massive cyclone of fire enveloping the Dark Lord and vaporising her and everybody in the room. we looked about and found no one around we then said "oops** was that us**"? we laughed and bock out of the roof and took to the skies the castle was definably level now. I then felt the euphoria and adrenaline of battle roll off me as said " seal my power down to 20% ". I felt my sanity come back to me slowly. As I flew back to my house.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

*Disclaimer I do not own Rosario + vampire franchise or any of the merchandise*

Kasakie POV

As we waited for Dispater to come back, Nancy had left after competing the healing of the girl and said that she would sleep for a day at least. I thanked her. I was so worried about Dispater he was a kind gentile soul, and he was my servant. Artimus had me in his big strong arm cradling me as we sat on the radar it was snowing everywhere and looked beautify. I then saw a figurer in the sky it was the shape of a demon. As I watched him descend into the front yard and sealed the rest of his power. As he slowly got closer to us he looked like he was having trouble walking. Once he got to the light his body was caked in dried blood and gore all over him. His eyes were full of regret and tears. It was horrible I cringed as he came closer to us. Artimus gentry put me down and went to his friend and hugged him tightly as the old man hugged back and sobbed " I killed them I killed them all every last one". I was spell bound he had taken on a horde of vampire and killed them and lived to tell it. I was confused as usably he was so genital. I went up and tried to ignore the blood on him as I hugged him to. I said "how". He sated to cry and said "once I was just an random boy living my life normal. One day that changed Akash back then was experimentation with demonic power, she found me and sacrificed 200 human souls to get the powerful demon within me and ran away from my fate with her personal demon. I killed so many it took me so long to learn to control it even then with the seal I still have trouble, Issa was the one who did those things to that girl so I unsealed my beast fully, I killed them, as I killed the whole family there one by one raping one of them and even killed lady Akasha and I can still remember they're screams and pleas for mercy as I killed them and enjoyed it, I'm a monster". He then Brock down and cried and we all cried with him feeling his pain so clearly. He then said" I'll understand master if you don't want me around any more I will leave tonight". The idiot, I then said" Artimus slap him for me". Artimus obeyed and searth looked down at me shocked and said " what was that for"? I relied " don't be an idiot we all have had things happen that we regent but we can do little about them all we can do is keep our heads up and try to move on, plus we are not alone we have each other, yes we all have our crosses to bear but we can help each other bear them". He looked at me and smiled. As he picked me up into his arms cradling me he said " I knew I made the right voice with you as my master thank you, you truly are still human at heart ". I smiled as I looked up at him, I felt myself slowly nodding off. I had force myself to stay awake to see Dispater and I was falling asleep. Searth and Artimus looked at each other and Artimus said smiling " time of bed little one" I said " don't wanna, I want to stay up with you and Artiums". Dispater and Artiums chucked and Artemis said " come my child it is time for bed". I said with a pout " I'm not a child I am a big scary vampire". They roared laughing with that I smiled to I was trying to lighten the mood and it worked Dispater said "alright my deepest..."a the dragon finished "darkest master" they greened at me. I asked "you will never stop calling me that you two will you"? they replied both at the same time " nope". We all laughed and I slowly went to sleep in the demons arms. I woke up in the arms of a demon who had apparently he didn't need sleep ether. Once we had breakfast as I had some of Dispater blood he said " I supposes I had better go to the dark lords and fess up". I thought at would be good but I wanted to be there with him and I said " only if we come too". He looked at me and said " don't have a choice do I?. I relied "nope". 30 minutes later we had put on our armour again and teleporting to the headmasters office and lord Touhou Fuhai was there too. After we explained what had happens the headmaster said " oh dear that is dreadful, well I suppose we could let this one slide, if we can fill the vacuum". What the hell were they taking about. I then said " what do you mean "? Lord Touhou Fuhai replied "well we need compensation from you as he is your servant and therefore it is your responsibility to pay, you can fill the power vacuum or you can pay the full consequences and be executed". whaaaat that sounded shaky. I tuned to Artimus who was smirking and looking at the headmaster while making beeping noises getting faster and faster he then said " my bull shit seances are tingling, and you two are full of it". Then Dispater said" you devious little men you planned this right from the start, three years it started to be exact". Artimus then said " yes you found out that the other Dark Lord was to prideful and arrogant and she even hated humans and was to unstable to rule and that she would never change". Dispater said " so you wanted to get rid of her but she would never give up her post willingly, so three years ago you stated planing". Artimus said " you knew my past and found a human master that was kind and loving and that was comparable with Dracula blood, you also knew that Dracula could not be contained forever and used me as the bait". Dispater said "My master was enrolled at this school so that you could control the variables, and when Alarcahd came back you knew I had just left and come back to Japan and you lead him to Artimus ". Artimus continued " and you knew that I would kill her and then Dispater would come and defeat Alluded and just in time to save my master with the vampires blood". Dispater said" and you also knew that my soft kind nature would draw me to my master and you found the body of the mutated girl and put her on the mountain where I like fly by to keep an eye on the vampires. Artimus said " and you knew that Dispater had that condition and managed to get him angry enough to confront and kill everyone there when he want berserk".Dispater and Artiums high five d and Dispater said "dam were good". They then tuned towards the Dark Lords and while making Hugh humming movements at them and said together" can you feel it huh huh huh huh oh Mr Dark Lords, we have exercised the demons this house is clear" they finish with a nod. I laughed. but I was flabbergasted that these men had been manipulating up to do there will I was getting anger, and said " this is all correct is it not"? The Dark lords nodded and then I said " you also must have know that Dispater and Artuimns would have figured it out and that I am giving serious consideration to us killing you, so what is holding me back". Artimus said " good point master you are getting clever". The headmaster then said " perhaps we will leave you to think about it". I repaid "no I don't want to be a dark lord with a ton of responsible". Lord Tohofuhaiu said " yes it is alto of responsibly but you will be able to change the vampire realm to how you see fit". "The vampires are proud and arr agent they would never change to set in their ways". Dispater said " good one master". The head master said " but they would listen to you because you are powerful and besides your part of the monster world now you can't just walk away form it". I replied " Dispater and Artemis have for years keeping away from monster politics and society and they are far older and wiser than I am". Artumins patted me on the head. Lord Touhou Fuhai then said" you can't just ignore the monster society as you were once human and you matter, the monster races don't know how to interact properly with humans you could guide them". I replied " a society that rejected me because I was different, not even noticing me". Then the headmaster said " you owe us we saved you from a life of abuse and even let you live and have Artimus as your secant, and gave you Alarcuds power and still let you live". I replied "all those things that you say that I owe you don't relay exist because it was all your doing in the first place rather you own me". Dispater and Artumis gave a high five to each other and Artemis said " yeah you go master, we are beside you all the way". Then lord Touhou Fuhai frowned and said" if you do not comply we will have to execute you for killing a dark lord". I said " empty words of an empty threat, by your doing you gave me Artimus , Dracula's blood and then Dispater, I believe that we are more than a match than for what you got planed". As I turned to walk out the headmaster said desperately " but what will you do"? I replied I have no intention of attacking anyone unless it is in self defence if that is you question other wise I would say I am sick and tried of being used my whole life, good night.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

*Disclaimer I do not own Rosario + vampire franchise or any of the merchandise*

Once we had arrive back at the house the girl ghoul was awake and we explained what had gapped. Then I asked " Artimus, Dispater could you undress me and get me and her some clothes". The girl blanched at that and I said " its all right those two are my servants and they are very old and have no real interest in woman that way, only when asked other wise even then they try to even avoid it inst that rig you two"? I asked that once the Demon and Dragon came down and they relied " yes master". the Dragon went over to the girl and helped her dress while Dispater did me. As we dressed I asked the Girl " what is your name"? "Saynie " she relied and added there relay your servants"? "Yep" and I told her about I was once human, Dispater, Dracula and Artemis but I didn't tell her about all our pasts. She said " wow you have gone through alto and your still young" Artimus said with a gin" you have know idea at least things haven't been boring around her Deepest darkest master". I said smiling"Oh stop calling me that for servants you don't listen very well for servant". Dispater said " what was that you said my deepest darkest master I could not her you"? I pretend to pout and said " never listen Sayine I was thinking of getting some new servants are you up for the job"? she laughed and said " of courses master ". We all laughed together. once we had stopped Saynie said " um but is that a real offer I mean like I have no where to go my parents were killed by the vampires and well I have this ghoul thingy inside me and well you would help me if it got out again, but if you don't want me to or yo... She stopped as I walked up and hugged her and said "I know what those vampires did to you and it was wrong". I then told her about our parts and what the Demon did to the ones who did this. She looked speechless and I said "we all know what you are going though and it would be my honer if you would sever me, and these two have a healing effect on whoever they touch so its alright". She started to cry and me and her were picked up into the strong arms of Dispater and Artemis and were cradled lovingly. I was in the Dragon big arms and I looked at Sayie who was a my hight now. Dispater took his seal off and said " you can have this now it will help you control your ghoul better". She relied " Oh no I cart take that what's going to hold back your demon". He said " ah I am able to control my other side alright and I can make another seal if I want to". She nodded and took it form him and put it on. I said " you see they have a bad habit of adopting people as there children". She smiled and said " I can see that". She looked up at Dispater and Artiumus and felt safe and soon fell asleep. I then said " you should get a job at a hospital to look after babies". Dispater said "oh but we do". Artimus added " yes, you my deepest darkest master". I grin and said " indeed take me and her onwards to my bed". The dragon chuckle and said "yes my master". They walked up the stares and put us in bed and walled out.

Dispater POV

I said after putting them an came down the stares and got ourself s some coffee in my kitchen "you still can't make a half decent coffee" the Dragon grunted as we sat in the dinning room and sat down across form a massive LCD TV and said " always complain while free loading". I smiled and said softy" our little family is growing". "**yes you should kill them all in their sleep and rip them apart**" many_ later I _replied to the demon". Artimus laughed and said " you know I got creped out every time I went inside Dracula's castle". I said "relay"? he nodded. I then said " kinda gave me the heebide jeebies ever time too". We smiled and laughed. Artiness turned on the TV very quietly because we had better hearing than the girls and watched American grit iron football in French witch didn't relay matter as we both knew over 50 languages fluently. This is what we did most nights when our master was asleep or we practice musical instruments or real or train with fighting. Some times the ability to not be able to sleep suck as we were got bored quickly. That is why I had over 50,000 books in my library, 3000 dads 1000 PS3, PS2, Box, Box 360, ii game cube and Nintendo game. And I also had 24 various musical instruments over 4000 CDs taps and records. I also had over 52922 songs downloaded off the internet and 25 computes and laptops ranging from old to brand new. 38 mobiles old to new, 236 mp3 players and I pods old to new. Once Artimus had asked how much money I had I told him $567 billion US thought out various bonds, gold and companies with a variety of allies so that the human world was none the wiser and I made 50 million per year by fiddling with stocks. I had made most of it doing honest jobs through out the centuries it gradual built up. Rich basted but I didn't act it at all in fact I had over sent 30 million per year to various charities in the human would and sent 10illon to the witches enclose regularly. we often talked into the night up on the roof choking up the darkness. As we were near the almps it was a very cold night so we stayed in doors. My villa had a lounge room, library dinning room, state of the art kitchen, billiard room, a specially reinforced training room with the walls cover with weapons form the old axe to the modem gun. I also had a indoor pool and a shower room with was a massive area with all plants, spars, rocks, hot pool, cold pools and everything in between pools and curves to make it all look like natural rock pools. And there was 9 bountiful crafted bedrooms with en sweets. The villa had a beatify garden of about 2 miles square and a stone cobble drive way. But it had no pole at all to look after the place. So when we were bored we would go and tend to the garden or clean the house or fix up the broken parts or run down. We liked doing it as it was hard honest work that normally stopped the boredom. So we always found a way to pass the time of the night and day such is the life of the immortal. I said out loud as we were watching TV "boring and sorrowful". The Dragoon laughed and said " and I thought you like grit iron". I smiled and replied " no not that I was just musing about the life of an immoral". Artiums said "Oh yeah biggest killers those, we are too old, but at least we still have our sanity". I relied "what sanity"? Artemis smiled and said " yeah I don't know what I'm saying we've been inane for ages". I relied in a Jamaican voice " beached as bru, know what I mean bbru. He replied in an Oxford English accent " I think its time to have a compition ". I relied "ok what"? He said" we can have a whose hash is the best there is once and for all". I said"alright just give me 20 minted and I will go to my place and grabs my stuff a billion say my stuff is the bomb". I came back 20 minutes later into his lounge room and said " Alight mine verses your, got the roles"? the demon said "ready to be tranquillity"? We had a bong first and we fired her up with my stuff, filled her up with water and lite her". As we took turns coughing and splattering, we often did it strangely we were susceptible to modem illegality drugs as much as humans. We kept passing the stuff back and forth and we went to the roof well I don't relay know as we passers the bong back and forth then we were quite stoned and then we had fished mine and Artemis green weed was left. And damn that stuff was like a lemon wrapped round a brick and lite on fire and being beaten constant in the head with it. We stated to sing rather loudly the "Devil went down to Jamaica". we count remember most the words but we were beyond stoned and could not even move without doing serous dame to ourself or the roof. In our stupor I asked Artimus " have you ever played Russian roulette"? He said " well no never". I replied and said "neither have I want to play"?, he grinned and said "of course". we went to the train room I grabbed a six gun and then we went to my desertion room a plain floor and walled place with a concert table in the middle and a big opening out of the side where you could see the garden and feel the cool breeze. It was just hitting dawn and I put 25 bullets in front of us one of them was a real one and the rest were blanks, we sobbed up quickly and I said "you know a bullet form this gun at point back range will not kill us, all we need to do is release our seals"? He said " I'm aware, let us begin". We began one antagonising second to the next, even my demon never said a word. We managed to get to the final 6 bullets left. I was in agony and I though about my life and what I would regent who would miss me, what things I wish I could change. We were so integrated into the game and we connected very hard, we didn't notice master and Saynie come in and as I held the gun against the side of my temple and was ready too pull the trigger. Master yelled " what are you two doing"? I replied "we are playing Russian roulette for the first time and it is describable the feeling of this game". Master said " but what if you die". "Well I would be doing the world a favour by getting rid of this demon, and I would see my wife again if I pass on therefore I am willing to die" I said. Artimus said "its alright master he is joking a shot to the head like that won't kill us all we need to do is release our power to 50% and we will heal". I pulled the trigger and it was a blank, I then gave it to Artimus. master said " but you must obey my orders and I order you to stop, your scaring me". I said " but what if I want to die, would you truly stop me from putting an end to my endless life of pain and suffering"? Master had nothing more to say. Artimus put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger not filching face devoid of all emotion. it was a blank. I then put the gun to my head and said looked directly at Artimus eyes" Artimus are the children safe"? I had cheated and had the real bullet in my hand the entire time and swamped it over just then. So that the dragon would be unsuspecting until I pulled the trigger. I only prayed lip service to Artimus and master before, I wanted kill myself the moment I got back. I had killed so many over and over once my demon got out of control but no more it was a good death, the demon would be kept for killing more. And the fairy children of aver lone were safe and well. As I looked into Artimus eyes he realised what I was up to and everyone in the room moved to stop me pulling the trigger but too late it was already pulled and the gun expounded and the bullet ripped into my brain. The bullet I had used was a hollow point bullet that blew apart everything so that the demon could not heal it, I felt myself hit the floor and get colder and colder, so col...


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

*Disclaimer I do not own Rosario + vampire franchise or any of the merchandise*

Artiums POV

I knew shit was going to go down and I was right as I watched my master and Saynie enjoy each other on an opposites roof in my 2nd form. Good on them but as much as I want to go elsewhere I could not stop starring, watching the tow making love. Davrois dapper out of nowhere and transformed into his true form an 9 foot tall jet back monstrosity. Over 4 foot wide shoulders and a body that looked like it was constantly changing form, he had short shape spice coming off his back, Knees, shoulders and elbows. He said " sup bitch, whatya watchin"? I looked and said "nothing ". He looked at me and then looked to where I had been looking and his eyebrows raised and said" oh that kind of nothing and you are only watching to make sure their safe"? Dam he knew me like an open book. He then out of nowhere ought out a CD player and started to put the song "I make some good girls go bad" by starship without any words. He said " its times like these you need a song. He then started to sing and dance the song in a relay loud voice I was sprised no one woke up. I them joined in dancing and singing as my master had her fun over and over until they had finished. I asked "how old are you"? He replied older than I care to remember". So he must be relay old. I then bid him good night and flew around until my master had fished her um escaped. I flew inside the open window silently and my master and Saynie were sleeping peaceful. I then pulled the covers over them and tucked them in. I then started to read some thing on the internet thought the IPAD I had. It passed the time until my master woke up and Saynie. I started to make breakfast and they got out of bed and redressed in their underwear and at down a the table as I put food on the table as master was blushing while looking at Saynie and said " um thank you for last night". Saynie then nodded in my dictions and master looked as if she had not notice me there before. I could not resist a bit of teasing " so did you two have a good sleep last night"? They both blushed and nodded" Saynie said "yes we did sleep well ". I said " oh that's nice by the way when I came back you were both covered in sweat and naked so I tucked you in". They both blushed harder than before and master said " we were just hot it was a real hot night last night". I was enjoying teasing them and said "relay because it is snowing it must have been relay hot with that window open. They were relay blushing now and master said " nothing happens last night we are not like that". I continued as if I had not heard and said " yeah last night even your sheets were soaking wet you two must be relay sick, how about you two stay home today and rest up, I'll still go to school I need to see Davrois about something plus you girls can handle each other well on your own, right". I had kept a poker face though out the entire convection as I walked out the door and said "have fun". Master said " wait Artiums we did do it last night and were not sick". I smirked and said "I know have fun". I walked out leaving my master with a shocked look on her face. I went to school today and I had lunch with the Dark hunter and fallen angle. I laughed and Davrois said" what is amusing"? I repel " well I found a way to make two young lovers very happy".He smiled and repaid " indeed and I am sure they are appreciative of your efforts". Aphrodite then said "beware when you return home you may come under attack by a temptress". I nodded not relay taking much notice and when the end of school finally came. I walked back to my masters room with Davrois and we parted company. I was ether unlucky or lucky when I walked into the room and there was a heavy scent of sex and incense as I waked in the two were fully unsealed, on the bed in lace underwear looking at me lustily and slicking up to me and circling me. Saynie said "How was your day darling wanna play". Now my reaction is actually quite typical for dragons when being jumped, we usably take it slow and take a few mounts before this stage. I screamed and ran away

Davrois pov

As Artiums went inside I heard a scuffle and a scream that sounded like the dragon. I transformed into my true form an literally walked though the door. I saw Artiums backed into a corner looking terrified as Syaine and Keiko were both in their true forms and lace underwear. And they had managed to get the poor dragons shit off. Artiums saw me and said" save me". I ran, jumped over the two girls garbing the sealed dragon and flying out the window. Making it shatter like the door and the two grew wings and gave chase. But they were inexperienced at flying and soon fell behind as I flew into the dark forest and cloaked Artiums' power and himself. We landed on the ground quietly and heard flapping overhead. I then said to Artemis "you stay here until I come for you and I will draw them away. He nodded and I went to the skies . The two girls soon tracked me down as I flew into the highest school building, the school block and landed on top of a spire like a gargoyle watching over all below. I then saw as they came at me and I landed in front of them on the roof. Saynie said " where is Artiums "? I smiled and fully released my power. It surrounded me like a dark cloud and my red eyes glowed and Keiko said "tell us where he is now". Her tempting body would have been distracting for an ordinary human or monster, but I was a dark hunter of legend unable to be distracted from their prey and their prey was vampires. They both changed at me punching me in the chest and there arms came out of my back. I merely laughed and my whole body collapsed into into a black oil like, thick cloud of my blood. I then reformed into my unseal form and looked at the confused looked they were both giving me. I said " I am indestructible form mostly every attack, do you know what they call out Dark hunters, it is because we live off the most dangerous blood to get the blood of vampires, we are hunters of the Darkness, we do not sleep, we do not rest, we cart be killed using ordinary means and we are the true creatures of the night so back down before I eat you". They looked horrified at that but attacked anyway. I mealy terported beside them and asked" who are you looking for". They tried again and I appeared behind them. I then stuck the base of their necks rendering them unconsciousness. I then got them both and flew back to their dorms and putting them in bed and then I went and got Artiums and bought him back. He then thanked me and we talked the night away.

Keiko Renanaumi POV

I woke up that morning with a huge headache, I then remembered ever thing that happens yesterday. Myself and Saynie were going to give Artiums some pleasure time but that damn Dark Hunter interfered. I woke up Saynie and got up. There was freshly cooked breakfast and a note form Artimus which said he was already at school and he would meet me later. The man was looking for neutral ground so as to keep us from jumping him. But we were not easily deterred. We ate, dressed for school and went early for class so as to find Artiums. We went in and there at the courtyard was Artiums and the fallen angel who looked pleased with something. Darvros was there as well. And we walked up and gave each other the customary greeting. We went to class like normal and the Dark hunter stopped every thing we tried to do to Artiums. When school had finished and we were on the court yard. Myself and Saynie then said to the scared looking dragon" Artiums lets go homes". I tried to grab his arm there was a flash and the Dark Hunter had appeared in front of him and said "stop doing these things he is coming back with me nosfartu you are scaring him". I relied " am not aren't I Artiums". He tried to blab out a reply but Davros spoke before he could say anything and said" you know you remind me of someone I used to know, who was it, ah yes the Dark Dracula". I replied "like hell I am nothing like that man". He replied "oh but you are look at the dragon properly. He is so afraid, he has so many bad memories of Dracula, he told me all about you, his past, your past and Artimus last night, when you did what you did you looked like Dracula himself to the dragon, you hurt and scared him by trying to force him". I was speechless he was right I had been like that OMG I was turning to a monster I started to break down and said "I'm so sorry I didn't relies, I just well, I just don't think, I was like Dracula, I'm so sorry, I relay am turning into a monster". Saynie looked like she had her stomach pulled out and she said" OM I was doing it too I'm so sorry". We both break down in tears. I felt two strong arms pick me up and Artiums picked Saynie up and said " I forgive you both. The dark hunter then said as he cradle me so gently he remind me of Dispater so much. He was a killer but had a kind inner core. Davros said " Its alright you have seen what is wrong and I said " thank you but why are you so kind". he smiled and said " I have little children of my own, there still around, all grown up now you have to be kind if you have children I think".I nodded and we returned to our respective rooms and I soon fell asleep. Nothing much happens over the next mount, a few fights getting closer to Davros and Abnoba. One day however towards the inter term school holidays. We were walking together that night in the forest with Artiums, Saynie, Davrois, Abnoba and myself when when we felt multiple presences coming for us. And it felt like mostly vampires. As they came closer there was over a hundred and they all started to attack. The lead one saying "that's her kill her our leaders of fairy tail orders it so". They came enmassei, and everyone gathered around me as we prepared for battle. I had no training and I was so afraid. I said " seal release power 100 percent, dragon seal hear your master release seals one and two until the target is neutralities". Everyone in the group followed our example and Saynie released her ghoul as they came at us all at once. I relay did not remember much after that. Artiums fought like a loin killing many, but they over powered him using holy crosses and stabbed him multiple times before being beheaded. I screamed his name. I could not move my limbs would not listen. I watched horrified as Saynie went down with holy crosses, then they beheaded her like Artiums. I was to numb to even think. As I watch as Abnoba slaughter many but was soon overpowered by the sheer numbers and her heart was gouged out and beheaded. Davrois was fighting all around me defending them off but one got though and my right arm was chopped off. The dark hunter grabbed me and was pushing me away from there. I head gunshots as they fired at me with guns, the Dark Hunter got in the way and with great pain said" run, they used sliver bullets I don't have long run go I will hold them off". I started to get my act together and ran as fast as I could toward the tunnel that lead to the outside world. I tuned sound to see Davois getting hit form all sides but he kept on going fighting in a berserk state killing many of them, one tried to get around him and come after me the Dark Hunter grabbed him in a bear hug and ripped him apart, he then recited a spell I found out later was a self destruct spell, very powerful, I watched as he was engulfed in white light and most of the reaming army was engulfed. Giving me a better chance to get away. I ran through the magical tunnel as fast as I could. I could not stop to grieve for my friends all I could do was run. Once I got back into the human world, it was like I had never let as I sealed my power and hid. I had no where to go now I would just have to keep moving. And that is what I did. I used Searth's bank account after all he had given me all his belonging in his will. I drew out ten thousand US dollars. I knew that you could be track using cell phones and electric money. So I threw away my phone. And I bought a change of cloths and put them on good thing my arm was healed. I felt so horrible, I had watch the people I love get slaughter in front of me and I could have saved them if I had of moved and done something. Oh hell I had left them to die because I was weak. I started to cry in a back street ally and cried for what seemed like hours. I needed to stop this. I needed to keep on breathing. I needed to survive, it would have been what they wanted. As so I ran and ran and ran always on the move, never using my name.


	24. Epilouge

Epilouge:

My name now was Helen the far wanderer. A year later I retuned to the yoki world and wanders from realm to realm back amongst my kind. I wandered for years form place to place, realm to realm. Always on the move and training my powers as I had all the memoires of the people I took blood form, even Dracula. I wandered without purposes or meaning, I was a mess I could never get these images of them dieing form my head. I will forever carry the pain of this unfair life. I hope that my story has given you some insight or nugget of wisdom then I can live happily. This is Kawasaki saying fuck you fate.

Postscript:

Hi it drcrusty5 here just wanted to discuss my motivation and stuff. I am a big fan of Rosario + vampire mange but this is my first fan fiction of the mange. I also loved reading all the various Fan fiction stories out there and I must say there are quite a few relay good stories out there. But I grew bored at the fact that most the fan fictions were about boys coming to Yokia academy. There was also a gap in human girls coming to school. And so I began to peace together this story, sometimes using one shots or dead end Rosario fan fictions that I had on my computer. My main theme behind it all was that life is not fair and you sometimes lose what is most important to you throughout life. Sorry to all those people who hated the killing off of the shuzen family, but I had grown bored with Moka getting everything. And the part where Akasha had go to the dark side so to speak, was there as all part of the elaborate plot where the other dark lords Mikogami and Toafu knew of Akasha decent into evil so they hatcheted this elaborate plot to get Kasakie to be the next Dark Lord. Now I know that the story was a bit far fetched in some ways but I accentual cut about 6 chapters worth of writing to give it a more believable side. I knew I kinda suck at displaying girls emotions so sorry to all you girls that are reading, but it was the best I could do. After all I am a man and I had a 5 year long relationship with a lovely girl. I actually managed to figure out girls are like this amazing roller-coaster ride of emotions. As for the sex seances well they were their to show the love and trust of the main charters. Also they portrayed the emotional unstable 13 year old and her experimentation with her new feelings. Also if enough people ask I will write up a part 2. I will lake all reviews good or bad and will give them careful consideration.


End file.
